Snapshots From The Chosen One's Life
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: The title pretty much says it all, only that the Chosen One, in this story, is not Anakin Skywalker. This is about Obi-Wan's life, his relationship with his masters, his friends, his padawan and his destiny. Needless to say, it is an AU!
1. Chapter 1

**SNAPSHOTS FROM THE CHOSEN ONE'S LIFE**

**by Lincoln Six Echo**

A/N: In this story Anakin Skywalker is not the Chosen One, Obi-wan is. I know there are certain readers/fans that cannot condone it, so I wish to alert them now. Also, this is a Jerk! Qui-Gon story. I've no love for the man, and while I can write him in a way Qui-Gon's fans like (see my "The Jedi And The Sith Series" or the recent "Lost in Darkness"), this is not the case.

**Part One**

"Well done, Master Jinn, Padawan Kenobi. To rest you can go; earned it you have," Master Yoda said, dismissing the team that had just briefed the Council on the outcome of their mission on Naboo.

Twenty-three-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi turned to leave. The auburn-haired, blue-grey-eyed young man was tired, and he just wanted to take a shower to remove all the sand he had collected during their unscheduled stop on Tatooine. He stopped walking when his Master did not follow, but instead remained standing before the Council.

Obi-Wan held his breath, knowing what was coming. He had hoped his Master would not go on with his crazy idea, but he should have known better. Qui-Gon Jinn would have not changed his mind just because his Padawan thought he was wrong.

Yoda cocked his head questioningly. "More to say, have you, Master Jinn?"

"With your permission, my Master," the tall, grey-haired Jedi replied, blue gaze steady. "I've encountered a vergence in the Force."

Yoda's eyes widened slightly. "A vergence, you say?"

"Located around a person?" Mace Windu asked, as his eyes flicked briefly toward Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon nodded. "A boy. His cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I've ever seen in a life-form." He paused. "It's possible he was conceived by midi-chlorians."

There was a shocked silence this time, and Obi-Wan barely refrained from shaking his head. What his Master was suggesting was impossible; it was just the older man's 'obsession' with the Chosen One's prophecy that made him say things he would not normally utter.

The Council too was aware of Qui-Gon's interest in the ancient prophecy that claimed one day a 'Chosen One' would appear, imbued with an abundance of midi-chlorians, a being strong with the Force and destined to alter it forever.

It was Mace Windu who gave voice to the Council's thoughts. "You refer to the prophecy," he said quietly. "Of the one who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this boy."

Qui-Gon hesitated. "I don't presume-"

"But you do!" Yoda snapped challengingly. "Revealed, your opinion is, Qui-Gon!"

Obi-Wan watched his Master take a deep breath. "I request the boy to be tested. "

Again, there was silence. The members of the Council exchanged glances, communicating without words, as they threw glances to Obi-Wan, for reasons the Padawan could not understand. Were they trying to sense what he thought of the whole matter?

"To be trained as a Jedi, you request for him?" Yoda asked softly.

"Finding him was the will of the Force," Qui-Gon pressed ahead, "I've no doubt of it."

Mace Windu held up one hand, ending the debate. "Bring him before us, then."

Yoda nodded sombrely, eyes closing. "Tested, he will be."

Obi-Wan let out the breath he had been withholding as his Master bowed, and moved toward the door.

The day passed quickly for Obi-Wan and his Master, and early evening found them standing together on a Temple balcony, looking silently as the setting sun coloured Coruscant buildings with yellow, orange and pink beams.

Obi-Wan had enjoyed a long shower, a short nap, had checked on how stocked their provisions were, which of his friends were in the Temple, and now, alongside his Master, waited the Council's decision about Anakin Skywalker.

As far as Obi-Wan was concerned, it was a forgone conclusion. The Padawan was frustrated and embarrassed for his Master, who had once again overstepped his bounds, testing the Council's patience more than was advisable.

Qui-Gon had been right in his suspicion that the boy had an incredibly high midi-chlorian count, but Master Yoda had always told him that there were much more important things than mere power in a good Jedi. His Master too had often said something along those lines, especially when Obi-Wan had complained about the 'pathetic creatures' Qui-Gon used to rescue.

However Qui-Gon seemed to have forgotten everything since meeting Anakin Skywalker. He had been awed when he saw the boy for the first time in a junk shop in Mos Espa, and from that moment he had begun planning how to take the young slave away from Tatooine.

They had stayed longer than needed on that dust ball of a planet, while Qui-Gon collected enough local currency to buy the boy from his owner, by engaging dangerous individuals in heated and questionably fair games of sabacc. He had even arrived to the point of betting their vessel in order to get the funds to start playing! They had risked being stranded without a ship in that furnace of planet, and what for?

The Council might find the boy had more midi-chlorians than normal, but they would never accept him for Jedi training. The rules were clear and established, and the reasons supporting them were proven. The Jedi training had to start in early infancy, while the child was still in its first year of life. At seven years of age, Anakin Skywalker was too old.

But his Master would not let it go, Obi-Wan knew it. He would argue with the Council another time, and the result would be the same as it had been on so many other occasions: Qui-Gon would be denied and his stature as a Jedi Master would fall a little further.

Obi-Wan moved to the balustrade, where his Master was, staring out at the endless horizon of skyscrapers. He stood close to him, silent for a moment longer before speaking.

"The boy will not pass the Council's tests, Master," he said softly, "and you know it. He's far too old."

Qui-Gon kept his gaze directed toward the sunset. "Anakin will become a Jedi, I promise you."

Obi-Wan sighed wearily. "Don't defy the Council, Master. Not again."

The older man turned to his Padawan. "I will do what I must, Obi-Wan. Would you've me be any other way?" he asked with a serious expression.

"Master, you could be sitting on the Council by now if you would just follow the Code," Obi-Wan said, frustrated. His eyes sought his Master's and held them. "They won't go along with you this time."

Qui-Gon Jinn studied him a moment, then smiled. "You still have much to learn, my young Padawan."

Obi-Wan bit off his reply and looked away, thinking to himself that Qui-Gon was right, he had still much to learn-- but that maybe this time his Master should consider taking his own advice.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: A prompt new post dedicated to my more faithful readers and to those wondering about Jerk! Qui-Gon...here you go!

______________________________________________________________________

Less than an hour later, Obi-Wan and his Master were summoned in front of the Council, to listen to the masters' response on Anakin Skywalker's testing.

Master Yoda, as usual, did not mince words and introduced the topic as soon as the two Jedi and the boy stood in centre of the large, circular room.

"Correct you were, Qui-Gon. A high concentration of midi-chlorians his cells contain."

"The Force is strong with him," added Ki-Adi Mundi.

Obi-Wan saw his Master beam with satisfaction. "He's to be trained, then."

The Council members looked at each other, and Mace Windu spoke for all of them. "No, he won't be trained."

Obi-Wan sensed the boy's distress and, looking down, saw tears spring from his eyes.

"No?!" Qui-Gon asked, stunned.

"He's too old," Mace Windu explained. "He's too set in his ways. There is already too much anger in him."

"But he's the Chosen One...you must realize it," Qui-Gon insisted, unable to accept that the Council could not see what was so clear for him.

"Clouded, this boy's future is," Master Yoda added, eyes half closed, as he studied Anakin.

Qui-Gon took a step forward, and put both his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner," he announced.

Obi-Wan stiffened in shock. What had his Master just said?

"An apprentice, you already have, Qui-Gon," Yoda pointed out sharply. "Impossible, to take on a second."

"We forbid it," Mace Windu advised darkly. "The Code doesn't allow it."

"But the Code allows a Master to repudiate his Padawan for a matter of the greatest importance," Qui-Gon stated calmly.

Obi-Wan felt all his blood leave his face—or perhaps it was his whole body? What had his Master just said? Repudiate? It was impossible! Qui-Gon could not really mean it…he was just trying to force the Council's hands, as usual…

"I repudiate my Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, in order to take Anakin Skywalker as my student. Training the Chosen One is a matter of the utmost importance. Much more important than the training of an average apprentice. Obi-Wan too agrees with me on this, I'm sure he does."

Qui-Gon turned to face his Padawan – or formerly so—and, too shocked to muster a reply, Obi-Wan could only stare at him, watching the man he had considered a father for the past ten years discharge him without a second thought.

The Council was silent for a while, then Master Windu spoke for all its members.

"We don't approve your actions, Master Jinn, but since the damage has already been done, we can only go along with it."

"Skywalker, your apprentice will be," Yoda added, clearly displeased.

Obi-Wan watched as Qui-Gon and Anakin smiled at each other, and felt even colder than before. His Master, his former Master, he corrected himself, seemed to have eyes only for the boy, and could not be bothered to even look at his old apprentice.

"What damage?" Qui-Gon asked, almost in an afterthought.

"The damage you inflicted on your relationship with Obi-Wan the same moment you uttered the word 'repudiate'," Ki-Adi-Mundi explained, his voice as chilly as a snow storm on Hoth.

"Do you think we would leave Obi-Wan with you after what you did?" Adi Gallia added.

Obi-Wan sensed Qui-Gon's growing irritation and the Council's outrage wash over him and he wished he could be somewhere else, alone, to meditate and pick up the pieces of his life.

What would happen to him now? What happened to repudiated padawans? Would some master step up to complete his training? Would he be expelled? Sent to the Agricorps?

"What I did to Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon replied.

"Yes, to him—and the Skywalker child. You should have had the common sense to discuss the matter in private and not in front of the young ones."

Qui-Gon was about to retort, when Yoda raised his hand. "No more to say, there is. Leave us, Master Jinn. The Temple show to your new Padawan. Talk with Padawan Kenobi we must."

Obi-Wan's spirit lifted a bit upon hearing the diminutive master refer to him with his title. So he was still a Padawan…

He watched as Qui-Gon walked away, without turning once to look at the young man he was leaving behind, seemingly uncaring of the life he had just shattered.

When the doors slid closed behind the tall master's back, Obi-Wan turned to face the Council, trying to release his anxiety and grief into the Force, but failing miserably.

"No need you have to hide your feelings, young one," Yoda said gently. "Entitled you are to feel shocked and saddened. Unexpected it was, none of us prepared were. Keep you away we would have, had we guessed Master Jinn's intentions."

"Yes, Master," Obi-Wan replied softly, touched by the implicit apology in Yoda's words.

"Worry you must not about your future," the diminutive master continued, "A Jedi you will be."

Obi-Wan's heart started beating faster. Who would complete his training?

"Honoured I would be, if accept me as your master you will."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. Master Yoda himself wanted to train him! The Grand Master of the Order had not taken a padawan since Master Dooku and now he wanted to teach him? To plain Obi-Wan Kenobi, an average apprentice with troubles in connecting with the Living Force? A padawan that had just been discarded by his master? It was too good to be true.

"If another master you prefer, many others willing to complete your training there are," Yoda added after a while.

Obi-Wan realized that his stunned silence had been taken as a sign of concern or hesitation.

He fell on his knee in the middle of the Council room, and bowed his head. "It would be a great privilege to have you as my teacher, Master Yoda. My failure to promptly reply to your generous offer was due to my disbelief you would want to train another master's reject."

"Reject you are not!" Yoda exclaimed, beating the floor with his gimer stick. "Promise this I do: the day will come that Qui-Gon Jinn regret his decision will."

Obi-Wan just nodded.

The Council members sanctioned Obi-Wan's new status as Yoda's apprentice, then the meeting was adjourned. Once the masters had filed out of the chamber, Obi-Wan finally found his voice to address his new Master.

"Master Yoda," he began, "thank you again for helping me. I don't know what to say."

"Nothing to say, you have. Responsible I feel. Choose Qui-Gon as your Master I did, thinking a good teacher for you he would have been. Wrong I was. But remedy to that I will. Now go, collect you things. By the time you have, the room next to mine readied for you will be."


	3. Chapter 3

As Obi-Wan made his way to what had been his home for the past ten years, he caught himself arguing with himself as to whether he was more sad or angry at his former Master.

With each step he took he felt his anger over Qui-Gon's actions grow within him, and he just hoped the older Jedi would not be inside the quarters, for he was afraid he would not be able to control his temper just now.

He paused at the entrance taking a deep breath to calm his turbulent emotions, then he palmed the door open.

There was no one inside, and Obi-Wan took a relieved breath. Carrying the empty box he had taken with him, he stepped inside the common room, looking around at the familiar furniture, at the old comfortable couch, at the numerous potted plants scattered around the room, at the carpet that missed a corner because one of Qui-Gon's rescued animals had ripped it off.

He then entered his bedroom—or formerly so.

It was just a standard padawan bedroom, similar to his friends', but it resonated with his Force signature, and his memories of many hours spent in there, studying, meditating, writing his missions reports, or just resting after a tiring practice session.

Obi-Wan posed the box on the bed and began filling it with his clothes. Once the closet was empty, he looked at the shelves. He did not have many personal belongings, for possession was forbidden to Jedi, but he owned a few items that were dear to him.

His collection of rocks—started with the Force sensitive stone Qui-Gon had given him for his 13th birthday, and expanded with pieces collected on the various planets he had visited during missions. There were also some well-read holonovels, a couple of models he had built as a child, and a holocube.

Obi-Wan picked it up, but instead of putting it in the box, he switched it on. A series of pictures came alive: shots taken during missions, diplomatic parties, Temple competitions.

Pictures showing always the same subject: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon. Pictures that, watched in sequence, recorded Obi-Wan's Padawanship under Qui-Gon's tutelage.

The first one had been taken just after their return from Bandoneer, with Obi-Wan sporting his newly made, short Padawan braid. Pride and happiness could still be seen in the twelve-year-old boy's eyes, as Qui-Gon looked down at him with indulgence.

The last one, instead, had been taken a few days before on Naboo, just after the completion of the negotiation they had been sent to mediate, between the central government and the company that wanted to exploit the spice mines on the planet's moons. There had been satisfaction on both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's faces, for the process had been long, with multiple issues needing to be taken into account. There also had been some tiredness, because it had been their fifth consecutive mission with no down time, and Obi-Wan had looked forward to some vacation. He had planned to spend it resting, visiting his friends and dragging his Master to a new museum that had just been inaugurated. But then their ship had malfunctioned on the way back, forcing them to land on Tatooine—and everything had changed.

Obi-Wan thumbed the holocube off, unable to look at the pictures anymore. Ten years of missions, of learning from each other, of laughs and tears, of working together and sharing opinions, of sleeping on hard places, of tending each other's wounds, ended by just few words.

_I repudiate my Padawan._

Obi-Wan felt tears of grief and rage rise to his eyes. Ten years together and he just had been an "average apprentice" to Qui-Gon. Not a partner, not a friend, and certainly not the surrogate son Obi-Wan had hoped to be for the man he loved as a father.

Obi-Wan threw the holocube into the box and looked around to check if he was missing something. Seeing nothing, he was about to pick up the box, when he heard the main door slide open.

"-and this is where we live," Qui-Gon's voice said as he walked inside.

"Wizard!" Anakin exclaimed. "This room is larger than my house on Tatooine!"

Obi-Wan tensed as Qui-Gon laughed. "And think, this is just the common room! There are also a kitchen, two bedrooms and a 'fresher. Do you want to see your room?"

Obi-Wan gulped. _Your room_. Yes, of course it was already Anakin's room, even if, as far as Qui-Gon knew, it was still filled with Obi-Wan's belongings.

The door opened and Obi-Wan froze.

He expected awkwardness and embarrassed silence. Instead Qui-Gon smiled.

"Obi-Wan… you've already cleaned Anakin's shelves and closet. Good. The quartermaster will soon deliver his uniforms."

Obi-Wan could not stand that normal, appreciative tone. It was like his former Master had no idea of what he had done to him.

"No Master Jinn," he answered, coldly polite. "I didn't clean Anakin's shelves. I cleaned _my_ shelves and put away _my _belongings." He did not care if he sounded petty. Qui-Gon's consideration of him was already so low, he could not damage it even more.

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. "Are you displeased about something, Obi-Wan?"

"No…Why should I be?" he replied, sarcastic. "My Master of ten years just threw me away like an old boot because he found a more powerful apprentice. Who cares if by doing so, he hurt me deeper than anyone before? Master Jinn has his precious Chosen One to teach to, why should he care for the emotions of his barely adequate former apprentice?"

"Mind your tone, Padawan, or-"

"Or what, Master Jinn? Will you report me to the Council? Frankly I don't think they would be very happy to hear your complaints about me just now."

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon spoke more gently, trying to calm the angry young man. "I had promised Anakin he would be a Jedi and I could not break that promise to him."

"And what about the promise you made to me? You promised to see me to my knighthood, and you broke your it without a second thought, without even bothering to prepare me or to search for another option. I just hope for the child," and he tilted his chin to indicate Anakin, who had been standing silent and wide-eyed near Qui-Gon, "that you will keep your word this time. But perhaps he should keep in mind he will be discarded if someone more interesting pops up…"

"Obi-Wan, you are purposefully scaring Anakin. Stop this at once. You aren't behaving like a Jedi. I'm really disappointed with you." Qui-Gon pulled Anakin closer, squeezing his shoulders.

"In that case, I will remove myself from your presence." Obi-Wan picked up the box and walked toward the exit. Qui-Gon and Anakin moved on the side to let him pass.

As he reached the main door, Obi-Wan turned around a last time.

"May the Force be with you, Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker," he said, his anger gone as a sense of numbness assaulted him. "I wish you all the best."

And with a last glance to his former Master, Obi-Wan turned around and walked out from the quarters and his previous life.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan brushed his boots with a rag, wiping the caked mud from the sides before it ruined the leather. In truth, he knew it was a loss of time, for as soon he would leave the small clearing, the boots would be covered again with filth, but he could not help it. He liked to be clean, even in that mud-hole that was Dagobah.

Obi-Wan looked at the ever present fog rising from the murky swamps, at the gnarled, twisted trees vines and moss surrounding him, at the small mud house he had built soon after their arrival on the planet, six months before.

Master Yoda had taken him there a few days after he had become his apprentice. He had said Obi-Wan would benefit from spending time away from distractions. Which meant Qui-Gon Jinn, his new Padawan and the barrage of questions, comments and insinuations Obi-Wan was submitted to every time he stepped into a public room. The news of his rejection in favour of Anakin Skywalker had spread like wildfire, and everyone wanted to know more. Jedi could be terrible gossipers, as it often happens in close communities.

Obi-Wan had appreciated his new Master's concern, even if Dagobah was not exactly the most hospitable of places.

However, the oppressive, humid climate was easily forgotten when compared to the benefits of being on a planet that hummed with the power of the Force.

Obi-Wan had thrived under Yoda's tutelage. The old Master had great confidence in him and his abilities, and it had been a balm for his wounded self-esteem. Qui-Gon's rejection had hurt him badly, but Yoda had been able to convince him that, even if he was not as powerful as Anakin Skywalker, he was very special in his own way. Not only for Yoda, who had had a liking for Obi-Wan since he had been just a crècheling, but for the Council, his previous teachers, and, of course, his friends.

Obi-Wan's self-esteem had also returned because he had found it very easy to train under Yoda. He had expected the old Master to be a strict, demanding teacher, to push him to his limits as Qui-Gon often did, and instead most of the exercises had been accomplished easily. So easily, that sometimes Obi-Wan had suspected Yoda was being too gentle with him in order to build up his confidence again.

Yoda had, of course, sensed it, and lost no time in correcting him. "Easy on you, I am not," he had said. "Exercises suitable for Senior Padawans and young Knights these are. On the Unifying Force they make you rely. That's why easy they are for you. Never understood the Unifying Force Qui-Gon Jinn did. To change your connection he tried. That's why his exercises so difficult were."

"Oh," Obi-Wan had commented. It was so natural for him to reach for the Unifying Force that he had not realized he was using it.

"Great mistake I committed, when I pushed Qui-Gon to take you as Padawan. That your different abilities would complement each other, I thought. Never accepted it, Qui-Gon did. Sorry I am that pay for my mistakes you did."

"There is no need, Master. What is done, is done and I can only move forward. I'm sure one day I will come to appreciate what this whole experience taught me."

"Very wise you are, Padawan mine. A good Jedi you will be."

Obi-Wan smiled as he remembered how Yoda had put his clawed hand on his head and ruffled his short hair in a rare show of affection.

"When finished to cleaning your boots you have, come with me you will, so dirty them again you will," his Master's voice exclaimed from atop his head.

Obi-Wan raised his eyes and saw Yoda sitting on a tree branch. "Where to, Master?" he asked, standing up.

"A place, I want to show you. Come, need you to carry me there I do. Not young anymore, I am."

Yoda jumped on Obi-Wan's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. "That way you go," he said pointing toward the forest with his gimer stick.

Obi-Wan followed the indicated direction, and stepped inside the thick vegetation, negotiating his way over roots, broken branches, nests of insects and mud holes.

The more he proceeded, the more he felt uneasy. There was something strange there. Something cold and dangerous, that made all his instincts scream in alarm. Yoda, however did not seem concerned, so Obi-Wan continued until they arrived at a small clearing, and his Master let go of his neck.

Obi-Wan looked around and saw a huge, tangled, dead black tree. Its base was surrounded by a few feet of water. Giant, twisted roots formed a dark and sinister cave near one side.

"Something isn't right here," Obi-Wan whispered, stretching his neck to look more closely at the tree. Then he turned toward Yoda, "What is it?"

"This tree is strong with the Dark side of the Force. A servant of evil it is. Into it you must go."

"What's in there?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Only what you take with you," was Yoda's cryptic answer.

Obi-Wan looked warily between the tree and Yoda. This hand reached down to gasp the hilt of his lightsabre.

"No need for it you have," Yoda commented and Obi-Wan let go of the hilt. "Now go. Wait for you I will."

Obi-Wan nodded and with a last bow to his Master he walked into the water and waded across until he stepped into the cave.

The place was cold and filled with mist. He felt the darkness surround him, a thick, suffocating, slimy feeling. It felt like it was trying to crawl inside him and he could not help but shudder as he advanced along a barely visible passage.

He was enveloped by a thick web-like membrane. He thrashed to clear himself from it, using his arms to free the way, and pushed deeper into the cave.

The space widened around him, but Obi-Wan could feel that rather than see it, as he peered into the darkness. It was very quiet, but it was not the kind of silence he liked. It was the kind of silence that heralded danger.

Suddenly a figure emerged from the shadows at the bottom of the cave. It was dressed in black, the face hidden by a hood.

"So, I see Qui-Gon Jinn's reject is here," the figure spoke, the voice unmistakably male. "He should have never taken you as Padawan. He should have left you with the Agricorps. You, pathetic failure!"

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked, peering at the figure and wondering why the voice sounded both foreign and familiar.

"Someone who should have been in your place. Someone who would have made Qui-Gon proud." The figure raised his hands and pushed back the hood.

A young man with long, white-blond hair was thus revealed, his yellow, red rimmed eyes fixed on Obi-Wan.

"Do you recognize me, Oafy-Wan?" the man smirked.

"Bruck…" Obi-Wan whispered, recognizing in the adult features the face of his old nemesis.

"Yes, me. You killed me, Kenobi. Have you still my blood on your hands?"

"It was an accident…" Obi-Wan said, eyes fixed on Bruck's face.

"No. You wanted to kill me. You couldn't admit I was better than you. You think yourself so virtuous—but you aren't. You're arrogant, brash, incompetent. You left the Jedi to help the cause of the Young and only managed to get their leader killed-"

"It wasn't my fault!" Obi-Wan exclaimed clenching hid fists. He felt his fingers twitch with the desire to take his lightsabre and strike Bruck down just to silence him, but he refrained from it. It was not the Jedi way to strike in anger.

"No? Was it another accident?" Bruck smirked.

"You know nothing! You weren't there!"

"But you were! You know it's all your fault—as it's your fault Tahl died. That's why Qui-Gon hates you! You are a failure, a disgrace to the Jedi Order. You should have a bit of dignity and resign, you Agricorps reject…" Bruck stepped closer and closer, his voice now shouting.

Obi-Wan's blood was pounding in his temples, his heart was beating frantically as Bruck approached. A part of him wanted to bolt away from the verbal attack. Another still wished to cut down Bruck with his 'sabre. And another told him not to do any of it.

Instead Obi-Wan took a step forward and came nose to nose with Bruck.

"I'm not a failure, Chun! I'm just a man, with merits and faults. A man who committed mistakes and learned from them. It wasn't my fault Cerasi was killed or Tahl died. It wasn't my fault if you died. It was an accident. If I could turn back time, I would do everything in my power to prevent all of this from happening, but since I can't, I can only do my best to avoid it in the future. I'm not perfect, I know it. I will never be, no matter how hard I work, for no one is perfect. I've accepted it, as I've accepted Qui-Gon isn't perfect either. Like myself, he made his choices; I can only hope for him they won't prove as bad as some of mine."

As Obi-Wan spoke, he realized for the first time that what he was saying was absolutely true.

He no longer blamed himself for long-past events, and he no longer felt saddened or angry because of Qui-Gon's rejection. He had let go of his regrets and darker emotions. He had moved on in order to become the best possible Jedi he could be.

As Obi-Wan's awareness of himself grew, he noticed that Bruck's form began losing consistency. It was becoming blurry and transparent, as it started fading, until it completely vanished.

The Padawan blinked. The mist had disappeared too, and so had the sensation of cold and suffocating darkness. The cave was now infused with the Light side of the Force.

Obi-Wan sensed that his task in that place had been accomplished, so he turned around and walked back toward the exit.

Yoda was sitting where he had left him and when he saw Obi-Wan, he did something the young man could not remember the small master ever doing: he smiled broadly.

"Final trial, you have passed, Padawan mine. Proud of you, I am. Ready to return home, you are."

Obi-Wan was almost speechless. That was the greatest praise he had ever received. "Thank you Master," he finally murmured with a slight bow. "But I didn't do anything special; I just acknowledged my limits and let go of some of my feelings."

"So much more you did, Obi-Wan. Look at the cave. Sense it. Gone, the Dark side is."

Obi-Wan just nodded. He could not understand where Yoda was going.

"Full of darkness that cave had been, since long before I was born. Many generations of Jedi faced the trial of spirits inside it. Many failed, many more passed, but always dark the cave remained. Until now. Balanced the Force is now."

Obi-Wan nodded again. He could not understand his Master's enthusiasm. He had done nothing special, and if the cave was no longer of the Dark side, it was not certainly due to his actions. However, he did not comment, for he had never seen Yoda so cheerful and he did not want to spoil the mood.

Thus he walked back toward their hut, his Master once again riding on his back, thinking about their imminent return to the Temple , although a part of his brain could not help but wonder about what Yoda had meant when he had said the Force was now balanced.

Somehow that comment reminded him of something, but he could not remember what….


	5. Chapter 5

The doors of the Council Chamber slid open, admitting Obi-Wan. He had been summoned without an explanation, and he was taken aback when he stepped inside the darkened room.

He stretched his senses to understand what was going on, when, all of sudden, twelve lightsabres sprang to life, casting blue, green and purple shafts of lights on their owner's faces and on the floor.

"Kneel in the centre of the room, Padawan Kenobi," Master Windu's voice commanded.

Obi-Wan hurried to obey, his heart hammering in his chest as realization slowly dawned on him.

A green lightsabre moved away from the circle surrounding him. It was shorter than the others, and as green as its owner.

Master Yoda stepped in front of him and moved his lightsabre to hover over Obi-Wan's left shoulder.

"Passed your trials you have, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," his Master said. "Now, by the right of the Council," Yoda declared in a solemn tone, as he grazed Obi-Wan's left shoulder with the lightsabre. "By the will of the Force," the little master moved the 'sabre to the kneeling man's right shoulder. "Dub thee I do Jedi Knight of the Republic," and with a quick sweep of his wrist he cut away the long braid Obi-Wan had grown since he had become a Padawan.

Obi-Wan could barely believe it. He was a Knight now! Yoda thrust his severed braid into his hand and he put it in his pocket, as the lightsabres were powered off and someone raised the blinds from the windows.

Sunshine filled the room as Obi-Wan looked at the smiling faces around him.

"Rise, Knight Kenobi," Ki-Adi-Mundi said, "and take that chair near the wall. We have something important to tell you."

Obi-Wan stood up, still slightly dazed by what had just happened, and went to take the indicated chair. He pulled it into the centre of the room and sat down, folding his arms inside the sleeves of his robe, looking the epitome of perfect Jedi calm, although he was not that serene at all. Something was going to happen, but he had no clue what it was.

The Councillors looked at each other, apparently deciding who was going to speak, then Master Windu nodded turned his attention on Obi-Wan.

"Knight Kenobi, what do you know about your family?"

"My family?" Obi-Wan echoed, surprised by the question. He had not thought of his parents since he had been a child. The Jedi were his true family.

"I know my parents were from Alderaan and were killed in a space incident a few days after taking me to the Temple ."

"That's not exactly true, Obi-Wan. Yes, your mother was killed in space, but your father didn't die with her because…because you have no father."

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do you mean I'm illegitimate?" He could not see what importance such knowledge could have.

"No. I meant you weren't conceived by a man. You were conceived by the Force," Master Windu said quietly.

"What?!" Obi-Wan thought he had misunderstood.

"A little more than twenty-four years ago, a young woman called Laryan arrived at the Temple, asking for shelter. She had been a maid in a rich senator's household, but she had been sent away when it had been discovered she was pregnant. The senator's wife had believed she had had some tryst with her husband or her son. Laryan wasn't from Coruscant and she had no money to return to her family on Alderaan and no place to stay. We don't normally offer shelter, as you know, but the Jedi on duty at the reception felt a strong Force presence in Laryan. The child in her womb was very powerful in the Force, so the knight alerted the Council about it. Laryan was taken to the Healers Yard where it was determined she had no Force sensitivity at all—her midi-chlorian count was even below-average for a normal person. So, her child's power had to come from its father, but when the Council asked her about the man's identity, Laryan answered there had not been a father. She wasn't believed, of course, but she was adamant. A clinical examination proved that, not only was she still a virgin but, more importantly, that there were no eggs in her ovaries and it was impossible there had ever been. In other words, she was sterile—yet she had conceived a son. The child was unmistakably hers, because he had her same DNA."

Master Windu paused and looked at Obi-Wan, as if he was wondering if the young man was closely following his speech. The knight nodded in acknowledgement; he was not missing a single word! How could he?

"The Council puzzled on the matter for days, until Master Yaddle remembered a fragment of the Chosen One's prophecy she had once read in an ancient text. It said that the Chosen One would be born by an unfertile ground. It had always been thought it referred to some desert world, but it could also indicate a barren womb. So the Council talked to Laryan and asked her if she would consider leaving her child with the Jedi once he was born. The young woman was more than happy to accept. She came from a poor, rural, very traditional area of Alderaan, where a single mother would have been watched with disdain. Three months after her arrival to the Temple, Laryan gave birth to a boy. She stayed a week more, then left to return to Alderaan with the money the Jedi had given her—but unfortunately, the transport she was travelling on, exploded due to a malfunction. As for her son, the Council had him tested at birth and his midi-chlorian count was staggering. 23000. It was by far the highest count ever recorded. The newborn's Force signature shone like a small star and the entire Temple could sense it, even if it wasn't known, exactly, what it was. It was so powerful that the Council quickly decided to dampen it. That kind of power was too dangerous in the hands—and mind—of such a young child. Also, the Council wanted the newborn to have a normal infancy and childhood, something that would have been impossible if the child retained his incredible Force presence. So, the two oldest masters on the Council, entered the boy's mind and created a shield around the inner core of his Force presence, dampening it and his powers to those of an average Jedi. It was decided that the shield would be removed once the boy achieved Knighthood and was deemed ready to handle the knowledge of his nature and control his enormous power. Oh, by the way, Laryan's surname was Kenobi and she named her son Obi-Wan, after her grandfather."

"Come the time has, my Padawan, ready you are," Yoda said kindly, as Obi-Wan stayed silent, mind abuzz with conflicting thoughts. He was the Chosen One. He, the padawan rejected by his master because he was not powerful enough.

"What about Anakin Skywalker?" he blurted out.

"Chosen One he is not. Very powerful he seems, because very balanced in his connection with the Force he is. But a father he has, confirmed it was by his mother, when to Tatooine Master Windu went. Aware of the Chosen One's prophecy she was, and a better life she wanted for her son."

"But his midi-chlorian count was off the scale! I ran the test! I saw the results!"

"Malfunctioning the tester was. When more tests we did, a 16000 count we discovered, enough to make him more powerful than all the Jedi bar you and myself."

"Why did you not tell Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"We planned to tell him the truth about you in private, but he rejected you before we could do it. Once the damage was done, we decided to keep silent with him. He's so convinced that Anakin is the Chosen One I doubt he would listen to us. Also, he had already started the boy's training by the time Anakin came in front of us, and it would have been dangerous to interrupt it," Mace Windu explained.

"Let him believe what he wishes, we do. Truth we always knew. Truth you know now. Now come, Obi-Wan, time it is for Master Yaddle and me to remove the shield we created in your mind."

Obi-Wan knelt by Yoda's chair, bowing his head and relaxing his outer shields. Yoda and Yaddle both posed their hands on his temples.

"Don't be afraid, young one. No pain you will feel," Yaddle murmured.

A sensation of warmth filled him as the two minds entered his own. Their peaceful, calm presences relaxed him, quieted his thoughts, and Obi-Wan lowered all his mental barriers, following the two masters to the core of his Force essence.

They reached what he had always believed was the centre of his being, but suddenly, what had always felt so solid and definitive, started trembling and cracking. Light poured from the fissures, spreading quickly as the cracks widened, until what he now knew had been a mental barrier collapsed.

Obi-Wan gasped aloud as his connection with the Force exploded, as if his whole being was now completely attuned with the Force. He sensed his Force signature pulse and shine as never before. It was so sudden, and it shocked him so much he fell from his kneeling position. The pulsing continued for a while, then gradually ceased.

"All right you are, Obi-Wan?" Yoda enquired, his brown eyes studying him intently.

"I-I think so," he murmured, his voice shaky.

"Feel the change do you? Feel the Force course in you do you?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and nodded. He could feel the change—the flood of power running inside him. It was like all of his senses had suddenly come to life.

The Living Force, that elusive Living Force he always had troubles listening to, was now whispering to him, clear, strong, enchanting. He was aware of every one of the life-forms located inside the Temple, in its gardens. He could feel the Jedi train, meditate, study, eat, sleep, dream…

The Unifying Force instead was showing him the future-- a future clouded by darkness, dominated by a disfigured man with yellow eyes and rotten teeth and a tall being, half-man, half-machine, his face covered by a dark metallic mask. A future where the Jedi no longer existed and the Dark side ruled. But the future was always in motion, and the Unifying Force showed that the darkness could still be broken, that the light could still prevail.

The vision ended and Obi-Wan struggled to cope with what he had just seen and felt. He blinked his eyes to focus on the present, and found himself lying on the floor, with Master Windu kneeling by his side, peering down at his face with a concerned expression.

He rose to a sitting position. "Forgive me Masters, but I have never felt anything like that before. I felt like being the only one in the Force…being _the_ Force, if this didn't sound so blasphemous."

"Blasphemous it is not, Obi-Wan. Not for you," Yaddle commented, returning to her seat.

Mace Windu stood up smiling, and reached out a hand to help Obi-Wan up to his feet. Then he returned to his chair and sat down. "We have a mission for you, Knight Kenobi."

Obi-Wan straightened his posture and folded his arms on his chest. "I'm at your command, Masters."

"You will go to the Reich system to oversee their first political elections in over two hundred years and will stay there until the new government is fully operative. The Reichians are completely blind to the Force, and this will help you as you learn how to control your newly discovered power." A pause, before Master Windu continued. "Even if we leave to you the final decision of what you wish to say to your friends, we would advise you to keep your true nature hidden from the other Jedi."

"Chosen One born for a reason is," Yoda added. "Danger may loom over the Galaxy. Enemies the Jedi might have—best for them to think Chosen One a young boy is."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand, Masters, and I agree. But don't you think it's a bit late? I mean, all the Jedi must now have already sensed my increased Force connection."

"Thought about it, we did. Shielded this room was before we started the meeting."

Master Windu reached inside his robes and pulled out a small object. "Here, take this Obi-Wan. This is a Force dampener I created especially for you. Keep it on your person while you are learning how to shield your power, and the others won't sense anything different in you."

Obi-Wan took the dampener and put it in his inner pocket. Then he bowed to the Council, "I will leave for Reich as soon as possible."

"Good. May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan," said Adi Gallia.

Obi-Wan turned on his heels and walked away, to face his first mission as a knight and his life as Chosen One.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: an anonimous reviewer asked me why, in the "rejection" scene there is no mention of the Sith and Padme. The reason is hidden between the lines: Obi-Wan is 23 and not 25 as in TPM canon, Anakin is 7 not 9, Qui-Gon bought Anakin instead of winning him in a bet. Also, in the following chapter, when Obi-Wan clears his room and looks at the holopics, he thinks of their just completed mission on Naboo...which had nothing to do with the Trade Federation. But, as Yoda said in chapter 5 "Chosen One born for a reason is" and so...here you go!

---------------------------

**Part Two**

**One Year Later**

"Hello Obi-Wan, where are you going so in a hurry?" Bant asked as she saw her friend directed toward the lifts, reaching out an arm to grip his sleeve.

"The Council has just summoned me. They said it's urgent," Obi-Wan explained, slowing down his pace to walk beside the tall Mon Calamari Padawan.

"It's always urgent with them!" Bant snorted.

"Yes, I know, but this time it's really so. I can feel it…" Obi-Wan's voice died as he lost himself in thought.

For the past few months, since he had become used to his new powers, he had sensed something amiss in the Force, as if some kind of danger was stirring—an unknown menace.

For a while he had thought it was just a suggestion caused by Yoda's words about the Chosen One being born for a reason, but now he was no longer sure.

"All right, I won't keep you. Go to your meeting. Oh, just so that you are informed: the infamous Master Jinn and his prized Padawan have been spotted moving toward the lifts not long ago. It's possible you will meet them up there," Bant said, concerned.

"Don't worry, my friend," Obi-Wan squeezed her arm. "He lost the power to hurt me long ago."

"I don't know how you can have forgiven him so quickly after what he did to you. Are you aware that there are Jedi – masters, mind you, not knights or padawans—still avoiding him after two years?"

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, I know, and I'm sorry for it. Not for Master Jinn, but for his Padawan. He's completely innocent in all this mess, and yet he's paying the highest price. It's very difficult for him to make friends."

"You're right. No matter how many times you've said to the initiates and padawans it wasn't the boy's fault, he still was the reason Jinn repudiated you. You've always been popular among the youngsters…By the way, do you know that several initiates have their eyes set on you as a potential master?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "I would have preferred not to know. I've no idea of when I will feel ready to take a padawan, and I don't wish to raise false hopes-"

"-as Jinn did with you. Yes, I understand. Now go, Obi. The Council is waiting."

Obi-Wan smiled as Bant walked away and stepped into the lift. Once he arrived atop of the tower, he was immediately ushered inside the Council chambers.

As Bant had said, Qui-Gon and Anakin were there too, standing in the centre of the room.

Obi-Wan stopped near them and bowed, first to the Council, then to the master and padawan by his side.

"Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi, you have been summoned because a crisis has arisen on Naboo.

The Trade Federation has created a blockade around the planet to protest against the taxation of the trade routes to outlaying star systems. The blockade had been in effect for almost a month now, as the Senate has been debating the situation without reaching an agreement on how to act. So Chancellor Valorum has asked the Jedi's intervention," Mace Windu explained. "We chose you because you have already been on Naboo and know many of the local politicians. Queen Amidala was elected only a few months ago, but Sio Bibble is still the governor. We hope you will do as well for the planet as you did last time."

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled to himself. The last time he had been on Naboo it had been on his last mission with Qui-Gon as his master. It seemed somehow appropriate he would return there in his first mission with Qui-Gon as partner.

"You must leave at once. A diplomatic transport is waiting for you; you will find all the necessary information about the blockade and the taxation laws on board. May the Force be with you."

The master, knight and padawan bowed in salute and left the Council chambers, minds already focused on their task.

**----------------------------------------- **

Obi-Wan stretched on his assigned bunk on the Naboo Royal Cruiser. He felt unsettled, but he could not decide if was due to the mystery surrounding the Trade Federation's moves on Naboo, or the feeling of dejà vu he was experiencing in that moment.

Once again they were en route toward Tatooine in order to find the spare parts necessary to repair their vessel. The only difference was the damage had not been caused by a malfunction but by a missile, when they had forced the blockade around Naboo.

Obi-Wan folded his arms behind his head, as he replayed recent events in his mind.

The trip to Naboo had been pleasurable enough. Although there was no warmth between himself and Qui-Gon, there had not been hostility either. They were Jedi and they had behaved accordingly, reviewing together the information given to them.

They had both agreed there was something strange in the whole matter. The Republic's taxation of the trade routes between the star systems had been in dispute since its inception about a year before, but until now all the Trade Federation had done in response was to complain. The blockade of Naboo was the first act of outright defiance, and while the Federation was a powerful body, equipped with its own battle fleet and army of droids, its action here was atypical. The Neimoidians were entrepreneurs, not fighters. They lacked the backbone necessary to undertake a challenge to the Republic—yet they had done exactly that.

The troubles had started when they had boarded Viceroy Gunray's flagship. They had been taken to a conference room by a protocol droid and left there.

Obi-Wan had walked to a large window and looked out at the maze of ships surrounding Naboo, once again thinking what a strange move the blockade was. It was highly unlikely the Republic would bend to the Federation's requests, and now the Neimoidians also risked losing their commercial franchise due to this stunt.

Obi-Wan could not help but think there had been something else behind it, something he could not grasp, but that was much more sinister than a commercial dispute.

"I've a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan had said after a while.

Qui-Gon had shaken his head. "I don't sense anything."

Obi-Wan had nodded. "It's not about here, Master Jinn. It's not about this mission. It's something ...elsewhere. Something elusive..."

"Don't centre on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration on the here and now, where it belongs."

Irritation, immediately dispelled, had flashed through Obi-Wan. If there was something he had learned during his first year as a knight, it was to trust his instincts. They were always right.

And also, what right had Qui-Gon to lecture him as if he were still his padawan?

Obi-Wan had refrained from commenting, and had avoided doing it even when, after they had almost been killed by poisonous gas, shot by droids, invested by STAPs, eaten by a giant fish, they had rescued Queen Amidala and her entourage and he had heard Qui-Gon say, "The situation here isn't what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

He had restrained his tongue, not only because it was useless, but also because he too thought returning to Coruscant was the best possible move. He just hoped their stay on Tatooine would be quick, because his feelings of uneasiness were growing.

The door slid open. "We have almost arrived on Tatooine. We will land in the outskirts of Mos Espa; Anakin told me we need a new hyperdrive and it's probable his former owner has one. Unfortunately, I don't know how much time it will take to acquire the money to pay for it, since we don't have local currency. Perhaps you don't remember it, but they don't accept Republican credits."

Obi-Wan stood up from the cot. "In truth, I remember it quite well. That's why I made a point to always carry with me some Dehanian crystals. They are highly sought after and accepted as a means of payment everywhere." He walked to his discarded robe and pulled out a leather pouch from a pocket. "Here," he said, handing it to Qui-Gon, "these should be enough to pay for all the spare parts we need."

The older Jedi took the pouch and smiled at Obi-Wan. "You're quite organized, I see. That's very good." A pause. "I will go into town with Anakin, Jar-Jar and the R2 unit. The boy wishes to see his mother while we are there. You stay here, and don't let them send any transmissions. We don't want to be localized."

Finally Obi-Wan could not take it anymore. "I know, Master Jinn. You seem to forget I've been a knight working on my own for the past fourteen months. I might not have your experience, but I know what to do or not to do during a situation like this one."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Qui-Gon said quickly, slightly embarrassed. "It's time to go."

"May the Force be with you, Master Jinn."

When he was alone, Obi-Wan sat on the bed and sighed. It looked like he and Qui-Gon could no longer connect on a personal level, nor on a professional one.

The older Jedi kept on treating him as if he were still his apprentice. One would think that, after rejecting Obi-Wan two years before, Qui-Gon would know he had to treat the younger man differently, but the man behaved as nothing had happened between them, as if Obi-Wan was a recalcitrant youth that had "still much to learn". Not that it was not true—a Jedi never stopped learning – but it was not the point here.

Obi-Wan still cared a lot for Qui-Gon. He had been like a father for ten years, and even the pain he had caused could not erase the younger man's feelings. Obi-Wan wished they could return to acting as friends—but it would never happen if Qui-Gon did not acknowledge the different dynamics in their relationship.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Last update of the week. It's a bit short, but I will make up for it on Monday.

----------------------------------------------------

The following day Obi-Wan stood near the cruiser, looking at the broad expanse of the Tatooine desert. His troubled eyes looked off into the distance where Mos Espa was located.

He felt uneasy, worried. Something was very wrong. He could not pinpoint what it was, but he knew it was something close—and it had nothing to do with the sand storm that had forced Qui-Gon and his party to spend the night in town or the distress message they had received from Naboo.

He could just sense that something dangerous was looming over all of them, especially over the Queen who, so recklessly, had followed Qui-Gon into town in the guise of a handmaiden.

He had commed the master twice that morning to check their progress and for once Qui-Gon had not chided Obi-Wan's bad feelings. Perhaps their recent experience with the Trade Federation had taught him the younger Jedi's instincts had to be trusted.

Finally, in the early afternoon, a small caravan of eopies appeared at the horizon. Obi-Wan, Captain Panaka and several crew members went to meet them and began to download the spare parts from the beasts' backs to bring them on board.

The sensation of imminent danger Obi-Wan had been experiencing increased even more and almost without noticing, he took Padme and Anakin by the wrist, and pulled them toward the ship.

"What are you doing?" the young queen protested, but before Obi-Wan could even think to answer, his senses screamed in alert.

"Drop down!" he cried, pushing the youngsters face down in the sand, just in time to avoid a speeder bike flashing by.

As soon as the bike passed by, Obi-Wan pulled Anakin and Padme up and pushed them toward the ship.

"Quick!" he urged. "Whoever he was, he will return soon!"

They ran, and by the time the air was filled by the bike's engine noise, Obi-Wan and the youngsters were inside the ship. The knight looked out of the hatch to see a black-clad figure leap down the bike and attack Qui-Gon. The being was strong in the Dark side of the Force and Obi-Wan gasped in shock when he saw it ignite a blood red lightsabre.

The knight thought about running for Qui-Gon's help, but then opted for another option. He rushed into cockpit and ordered the pilots to take off.

"Over there!" he said indicating the spot where Qui-Gon and his attacker were fighting, green and red 'sabres clashing again and again. "Fly low!"

Obi-Wan ran back to the open hatch and extended the boarding ramp, just as the ship reached the two fighters.

Qui-Gon saw the vessel and when it was close enough, he leapt atop his attacker's head to land on the ramp. His attacker, a black and red tattooed Zabrak, tried to follow him, jumping onto the ramp as the ship began to rise, but Obi-Wan Force-pushed him back, throwing him off and making him fall on the sands below.

Once inside the ship, the ramp retracted and the hatch closed, Qui-Gon collapsed on the floor, breathing harshly.

"Master!" Anakin cried, rushing to embrace Qui-Gon. The master pulled the child against his chest, as Obi-Wan watched, feeling a pang of sadness, because his Master had never embraced him like that, not even after that mission when he had risked being mindwiped.

Obi-Wan released his sadness into the Force and knelt by Qui-Gon. "Are you all right?"

Qui-Gon nodded, "I think so. That was a surprise I won't soon forget."

"What sort of creature was it?" Obi-Wan enquired, wanting to see if the master had reached his same conclusion.

The master shook his head. "I'm not sure. Whoever he was, he was very strong in the Force. My guess is he was after the Queen."

"We must report this to the Council as soon as possible."

"Indeed. Now, can you please talk with the Queen, Obi-Wan? I believe she will want to be informed about what happened. As for myself, I need a shower to get rid off all the sand I seem to have collected out there."

The two men exchanged a smile, the first one in years, then went their separate ways.

-------------------------------

"My conclusion," Qui-Gon said, as he finished their mission report to the Council, "is my attacker was a Sith Lord."

The silence that followed was palpable. Then there was a stirring of brown robes, a shifting of bodies and limbs. Glances were exchanged and murmurs of disbelief quickly voiced.

"A Sith Lord?" Mace Windu repeated, leaning forward on his seat.

"Impossible!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snapped irritably, not bothering to hide his dismay at the suggestion. "The Sith have been extinct for a millennium!"

Yoda shifted slightly in his chair, studying Qui-Gon thoughtfully.

"Threatened, the Republic is, if the Sith are involved," he observed in his soft, gravely voice.

The others began to mutter anew among themselves, some of them looking speculatively at Obi-Wan, who just sustained their glances.

Mace Windu leaned back heavily against his chair, brow furrowed.

"This is difficult to accept, Qui-Gon. I don't understand how the Sith could have returned without us knowing."

"Hard to see, the Dark side is," Yoda said with a small snort. "Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"Perhaps he will reveal himself again," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested with a nod to Qui-Gon.

"Yes," Mace Windu agreed. "This attack was with purpose, that much is clear. The Queen is his target. Since he failed once, he may try again."

Yoda lifted one arm, pointing at Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan "With the Naboo Queen, you must stay. Protect her, you must."

"You can go now, Master Jinn, Padawan Skywalker. Knight Kenobi, please stay," Mace Windu said at last.

Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan a bit surprised, but did not question the Council's request.

As soon as the master and padawan were gone, the whole Council focused on Obi-Wan.

"You have been very quiet during Qui-Gon's report, Obi-Wan," Master Windu commented. "What is your opinion on this matter?"

"I agree with Master Jinn; his attacker was a Sith. I sense that there is something sinister at work. Even before the Sith appeared, I had the feeling that something dangerous and dark was spreading. There is something else behind this Naboo crisis, something more important than a mere commercial dispute. It feels like the Neimodians are somebody else's pawns, but no matter how much I search, the answer always eludes my grasp."

"Trying too hard, you are. The Force will answer when fit it sees," Yoda commented.

"I know, Master, but this sensation of danger makes me uneasy. I can feel a sense of menace, but I cannot say from where it will come, or what its target is." Obi-Wan spread his arms, "I wish I could do more."

"You're doing your best, Obi-Wan and that's enough," Ki-Adi-Mundi commented kindly. "Now go rest. I've the feeling you will be back on duty quite soon."

"Me too, Master. Me too."


	8. Chapter 8

Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Anakin, rushed through the open doors of the Royal Palace hangar, with Padme, Captain Panaka and the guards on their heels.

The place was full of battle droids, and the Jedi had to open the way in order to allow the Naboon pilots to reach their fighters and launch the attack against the control ship that powered the whole droid army.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon ordered his Padawan, "Find a place to hide, and stay there!"

"But Master-" Obi-Wan could hear the boy protest.

"No! Stay there! This is too dangerous!"

The boy protested again, but this time Obi-Wan did not listen to him, his whole attention focused on the black-clad figure that had appeared in front of them. It was the same Zabrak that had attacked Qui-Gon.

The Sith.

Blocking their way out, he stood waiting for them, holding a long-handled lightsaber.

Captain Panaka and his men backed away at once. Then, on command from Qui-Gon, Padme and her handmaidens stopped too. "We will go the other way," the Queen said, leading her party through a side door.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon shed their robes and ignited their lightsabres. They had not fought or trained together in two years, but the younger Jedi was confident their bodies would remember each other's pace and moves.

The Sith raised his long-handled lightsabre and it sprang to life on both ends. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spread out on each side, slowly advancing to meet him. They attacked the Zabrak moving in perfect synchrony, but he parried both their blows with ease.

The Sith proved to be very quick and confident, whipping his lightstaff back and forth between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, more than holding his own against their efforts to bring him down.

_He is skilled,_ Obi-Wan thought, _very much so. And the Dark side is so strong in him_. _He won't be overcome easily._

The battle continued, with the Jedi attacking, while, apparently, the Sith backed away. In reality Obi-Wan soon realized he was leading them toward a place of his choice.

Without talking, but using the knowledge of each other they had acquired during the ten years they had spent together, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon came to conclusion that their best efforts were not enough to put a quick end to the battle. So they chose a different tactic. They tried to tire their opponent, attacking him in turn while one of them took some respite.

Obi-Wan began lowering the shields he always kept on to mask his Force presence, and the power rushed inside him, making him quicker, but not yet enough to overcome the Sith.

They fought their way to a power station. Catwalks and overhangs criss-crossed a pit in which a tandem of generators that served the starship complex was housed.

The Jedi and the Sith battled onto one of the catwalks suspended above the generators, and the metal frame rang with the thudding of their boots and the clash of their lightsabres.

A moment of distraction, and the Sith caught Obi-Wan off balance, kicking him off one of the catwalks, and making him land hard several levels below.

By the time Obi-Wan recovered, and leapt back on the level where the battle had been, the Sith had disappeared along a corridor, with Qui-Gon in pursuit.

"Qui-Gon!" Obi-Wan called after him, trying to catch up, but the master did not slow down to wait for him.

One after the other, the three men passed into another, smaller corridor, before they realized what it was. Lasers ricocheted off buffer struts, pulsing in long bursts that segmented the corridor at five points.

The lasers had just begun to kick in when they had rushed through the entry. The Zabrak, being on the lead, found himself trapped between walls four and five. Qui-Gon was stopped only one wall away and Obi-Wan, who was the last, did not get past the first wall.

"Wait for me!" Obi-Wan shouted, but Qui-Gon did not acknowledge his words, as he went down on a knee in a meditative pose.

Obi-Wan did the same, trying to dispel his anger. At himself, for his distraction and for having let the Sith separate him from his partner. At Qui-Gon, for rushing ahead without him. Calming his thoughts, Obi-Wan lowered his final barriers, calling all his power to him. He did not care if the Sith sensed him, it was time to put an end to the battle.

Then he stood up and stared down the length of the corridor, measuring the distance he would have to travel to reach Qui-Gon and the Zabrak when the lasers paused. He would have to run as fast as possible.

In that moment, the laser beams warding the service corridor went off. Obi-Wan sprinted ahead, launching himself down the narrow passageway.

Qui-Gon was on his feet as well, and threw himself against the Sith, making him back away, so that they were now out of the corridor.

Obi-Wan forced himself to run faster, but despite all of his efforts, he could not clear the last wall. The lasers activated in front of him, trapping him as, before his eyes, the battle continued. He could only watch and pray that Qui-Gon would hold on until he was free to join him.

For a while, it looked like Qui-Gon could do it. Is seemed his meditation had given him more strength, and Obi-Wan hoped it would sustain him for a bit more.

But, suddenly his hopes were crushed.

The Zabrak parried a downstroke, whirled swiftly to the right, and with his back to the Jedi Master, made a blind, reverse lunge. Too late, Qui-Gon recognized the danger. The blade of the Sith's lightstaff caught him directly in the abdomen.

"NOOO!" Obi-Wan screamed as he saw his friend fall onto his knees, and then collapse to the floor. The Zabrak looked at him and wore a feral smile, gesturing with his weapon as if to say, "You are next."

Making a supreme effort to let go of his fury, Obi-Wan opened himself totally to the Force and let it guide his movements, as he stepped out of the service tunnel and into the chamber that housed the melting pit.

He moved more rapidly and accurately then he ever had during a battle, whirling his blade without conscious thought, letting the Force flood into him, showing him the Sith's next move and how to best parry it.

Then it also showed him the way to put an end to the battle: Obi-Wan leapt over the Sith's head and landed behind him, cutting him in two with his 'sabre even before the Zabrak could turn around to face him.

Obi-Wan did not even wait for the body to fall at his feet. He switched off his lightsabre and rushed to where Qui-Gon was lying, kneeling at his side and gently turning him around.

The master was still alive, but Obi-Wan could sense his strength was fading quickly. He would not last long.

Obi-Wan lifted Qui-Gon's head and shoulders into his arms, trying not to cause him further pain.

"Master," he whispered.

Qui-Gon's eyes opened. "Obi-Wan…It's too late...It's...Promise...promise me you'll complete Anakin's training..."

"Yes, Master..." Obi-Wan nodded, willing to promise everything in order to ease his friend's suffering.

"He is the Chosen One...he will...bring balance...train him…"

A last glance, and Qui-Gon went limp in this arms, his eyes closing. Obi-Wan pulled him closer to his chest, as he fought his tears. He could not bear to sense his Master's – for Qui-Gon would always be his Master—life force fade little by little, being unable to do anything to stop it.

_So sure you are you cannot help him?_ A voice that sounded like Yoda's but was not, echoed in his mind. _Chosen One you are. Save him you can_.

_I can save him_…Obi-Wan thought and he set to do it. He closed his eyes and concentrated in channelling all his power to heal Qui-Gon's wound. The young Jedi knew that mortal wounds like this one should not be Force healed because the effort would cost the healer's life, but the Force had spurred him to do that, and Obi-Wan trusted it with all his being.

So he poured his power into Qui-Gon's broken body, willing the organs, the muscles, the blood vessels and the skin to heal.

It was a long, tiring process, but finally Obi-Wan was rewarded when he sensed Qui-Gon's life force grow stronger and stronger.

His Master was safe. Obi-Wan smiled and let go of his connection with the older man and the Force. Exhausted, he slumped to the ground, just as Padme, Anakin and a group of guards burst into the melting pit.

Obi-Wan could sense their joy and relief. The battle for Naboo had been successful and everything was fine—at least for now.

With a smile, Obi-Wan closed his eyes and let sleep envelope him.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: For those among us that just _love_ Jerk! Qui-Gon, here he is again...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Something to add to your report you have, Master Jinn?" Yoda asked.

They were in the circular room with a marble pavement and high windows that Queen Amidala had put at their disposal for their meeting.

The whole Council had travelled to Naboo to examine the remains of the Sith Zabrak and to escort the newly elected Chancellor Palpatine.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had just made their reports about the Battle Of Naboo, and for the whole time the older Jedi had been nervous, as if he was anxious to say something. He had also continued to throw side glances at Obi-Wan, and the young man could not understand why. Had the master realized who Obi-Wan really was?

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon answered Yoda's question. "I think Knight Kenobi should be expelled from the Order and taken into custody."

Obi-Wan whirled around to face the older man. "WHAT?!" he exclaimed, stunned.

Qui-Gon ignored him.

"Why should we do it?" Master Windu asked, as surprised as Obi-Wan.

"I believe Knight Kenobi has been tainted by the Dark Side."

"What?" Obi-Wan could only repeat, his mind working frantically. Why would Qui-Gon say something like that?

"This is a very grave accusation Master Jinn," Ki-Adi-Mundi interjected. "What proof do you have to make such a claim?"

"My life. My wound was fatal, I know it-- and the Palace doctors confirmed it. No one could have Force healed it without losing their life, yet Kenobi did it. What he did, the power he used, was unnatural. He must have given into his desperation and called the Dark side to heal me."

Obi-Wan was still too shocked to reply. He had never expected something like that.

True, Qui-Gon had been distant since he had awoken in the Palace infirmary, but Obi-Wan had believed it was due to embarrassment, to the fact the master had asked his repudiated former Padawan to train the boy he had been rejected for. It was the kind of desperate request a dying man could make, but could not live with if he survived. So Obi-Wan had not given much thought to Qui-Gon's coldness toward him.

And now…now Qui-Gon was stating that his gesture of love toward him had been dictated by darker emotions and powers.

"That's not true!" Obi-Wan exclaimed. "It was the Light side of the Force that helped me to save you!"

"That's impossible! Not even a skilled healer could have mended my wound without dying, and your healing powers have always been mediocre. I also believe you gave into your fury to beat the Sith. Otherwise, how could you have succeeded where I failed?"

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to retort, but Yoda was quicker. "Arrogant statement that is, Master Jinn! Allow you to insult my former Padawan anymore I will not! Tainted by the Dark side Obi-Wan is not and keep your opinions to yourself you will."

"How can you not see it? Only the Chosen One could have healed me naturally and-"

"Silence, Qui-Gon!" Mace Windu boomed. "The Council knows what is best in this matter. You are dismissed. Go to your Padawan and never raise this topic again."

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon grit his teeth to stifle another protest, and then bow in acknowledgement of the Council's will.

"As you wish, Masters." He then turned to face Obi-Wan and pointed a finger at him. "Don't you dare to come close to Anakin. I don't want your corrupted presence near him!"

"JINN!" Mace Windu all but roared and Qui-Gon bowed again, leaving the room in a twirl of robes.

Silence fell on the room as Obi-Wan came to terms with what had just happened.

True, the healing powers he had used on Qui-Gon were not normal for the Jedi his former master believed him to be, but Obi-Wan had never imagined the older man would accuse him of using the Dark side. He had always believed that, even if Qui-Gon reputed him a weak or average Jedi, at least he knew the strength of Obi-Wan's heart and dedication to the Light. It was beyond his comprehension how the man who should have known him better than anyone bar his closest friends, could accuse him of something so horrible without even bothering to talk with him first or ask for an explanation.

He felt a gentle arm surround his slumped shoulders, as a voice whispered close to his ear, "Obi-Wan?"

He raised his head and saw it was Master Gallia.

"Master?"

"Are you all right? Do you want to sit?"

"No Master, thank you. I'm fine, just stunned. I never imagined he would think something like that."

"We neither, Obi-Wan. Had we suspected it, we would have arranged two individual debriefings. We are deeply sorry you had to listen to such vile accusations and feel such animosity," Mace Windu said kindly.

"It's not your fault, Master. None of us saw it coming. We were busy thinking of more important matters."

"Yes, the Sith," Yoda nodded. "Opinion do you have about them?"

"I believe the one I killed was the apprentice, not the master."

"How can you say it?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked, interested.

"Because I felt fear in him when I battled him after Qui-Gon had been wounded. I believe the Sith master would not fear a mere knight. Also, the Darkness I have been feeling for a while has not diminished after his death. To the contrary, I believe it has increased."

The Council pondered his words for a while before Adi Gallia asked, "What do you suggest we do?"

"Well, it seems likely the Sith were behind the Trade Federation's actions on Naboo. I would like to investigate this to see if I can discover a lead to the Sith master."

Yoda nodded. "Good idea, it is. Our approval you have to pursue this line of research."

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Thank you, Master. I will leave after the Victory Parade."

He was about to leave, thinking he had been dismissed, when Mace Windu spoke. "Obi-Wan, remember we are always here for you, should you need to talk. We know your burden is heavy because you cannot confide with your best friends—but I hope you are aware we are your friends too."

Obi-Wan smiled brightly, for the first time in too many days. "I know Master Windu, I know."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know some of you might be surprised by this jump forward in time, but this is consistent with the title of the fic. It "snapshots" (selected moments/episodes) of Obi-Wan's life, not "chronicles" of Obi-Wan's life. It's just that it's not in my make up as writer to write long-winding epics. I've tried -- and this is one of my longest works so far -- but it in not in me to write 100+ pages. On the up side, however, all my stories are complete, so I hope it will compensate this "fault" of mine.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Three**

**Eight Years Later**

Obi-Wan slid behind the tall Mon Calamari healer and covered her bulging eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" he whispered.

"Obi!" Bant cried, turning around and wrapping him in a rib-crushing embrace. "You are back!"

"So it seems," he replied, hugging her back, uncaring of the curious glances their reunion was attracting from the passing Jedi.

Finally the two friends took a step back and looked at each other with a smile.

"Obi, I almost don't recognize you with all that fur on your face!" Bant exclaimed.

Obi-Wan raised a hand to stroke his bearded chin. "Do you like it?" he asked.

"Yes, it gives you a distinguished look. You no longer seem a padawan without a braid. However, I would trim that hair a bit—it's too long, I think."

"Maybe, but it was useful to keep my ears and neck warm during my posting on Roamn—that planet is as freezing a hole as Hoth."

"Poor Obi! He was afraid his ears would freeze and fall off!" Bant smirked, "And then everybody would call him Deafy-Wan."

"Ah-ah, how funny!" Obi-Wan threw her a dirty look, but he was not annoyed. He had missed his friend's humour.

Bant sobered. "Are you going to stay for a while this time? Or will you ship out again before I can even think to organize a rendezvous with Garen and Reeft?"

"This time I'm going to stay, Bant. I've spent the last years travelling across the galaxy with almost no pauses and I need to slow down for a while."

"That's great. I've missed you, Obi, and I look forward to hearing some of your adventures in the Outer Rim. The life of a healer can be so boring…"

"I will tell you everything you wish, but now I must go. I must appear in front on the Council in five minutes."

"All right, Obi. See you soon—and welcome back, my friend."

"So, Obi-Wan, what news do you bring from the Outer Rim?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked

"Nothing new, Master. The unrest and malcontent that is spreading across the Republic has arrived there too, but it's difficult to say if there is someone working behind the scenes to influence the local rulers. My instincts say there is something at work there, but I've no proof of it. Maybe it's just the Darkness I feel that influences me."

"No, wrong you are not. The Senate in unrest is too. One crisis after another there is. Chancellor Palpatine trouble has in making the congress work."

"Corruption is spreading," interjected Adi Gallia, "and the bureaucrats strangle every action with tons of paperwork and red tape. I'm afraid the Republic isn't in good shape at the moment."

Obi-Wan nodded, agreeing with her words.

"What about Dooku?" enquired Kit Fisto. "Do you have any news about him?"

Dooku, a former Jedi Master, was a thorn in the Council's side. A revered Jedi, who had been Yoda's Padawan and Qui-Gon's master, he had left the Order a few months after the Naboo Crisis, claiming that the Senate was corrupted and that the High Council was unwilling to aid the many systems oppressed by too high taxations.

After his resignation, Dooku had returned to his homeworld of Serenno, where he was a Count, and ruled it for several years. Then, in recent times, his political action had expanded out of his planet, to encompass other systems that were critical to the Galactic Republic.

"As far as my information goes, Dooku has been having contacts with both the Trade Federation and the Banking Clan. These encounters are very secret, so it's impossible to know what they have been discussing. However, I would like to point out both these groups have been quite vocal in their opposition to the central government," Obi-Wan answered.

"Are you implying Dooku is the one spreading the malcontent in the Outer Rim?"

"I'm not implying anything—I'm just pointing out an interesting coincidence. The unrest is spreading and there are even whispers of secession on certain worlds—star systems connected with the Trade Federation or the Banking Clan. We cannot ignore the possibility a big opposition party against the Senate and the Chancellor could be created at this very moment."

The Council fell silent, as they digested Obi-Wan's words. Finally, Mace Windu spoke, "Thank you for your insight on the matter, Obi-Wan. We will keep Dooku monitored, even if I think he is just an idealist that would never move against the Republic he loves. Now, let's change topic. You've earned some down time, and we are hoping you will accept the opportunity to teach a couple of classes while you stay here in the Temple."

Obi-Wan smiled. "I would be honoured to teach, but I'm not sure I will have the time."

"Why?"

"Because it's my intention – with your permission, of course—to take a padawan learner."

Yoda's ears perked up. "So long we have waited for you to say this. Very pleased we are with your decision."

Obi-Wan grinned, genuinely happy for the Grand Master's open approval.

"Thank you, Master."

"Do you already have some initiate in mind?" Adi Gallia asked.

"No, I don't. I will let the Force guide me to my future Padawan."

Yoda nodded. "Wise you have become, Obi-Wan. Good master you will be."

Knowing a dismissal when it came, Obi-Wan bowed and left the Council Chambers with a light heart and a spring in his steps.


	11. Chapter 11

Obi-Wan sighed when the bell announced the end of the lightsabre class for ten-years-old initiates.

He was in the main training salle, sitting on the stands as he had been doing for the better part of the past three days.

He had watched various groups of initiates spar and train, studying each child with his eyes and the Force, but so far he had felt no special connection with any of the candidates.

He could not deny he was feeling disappointed, and he was glad he had chosen to sit on the stands and not down on the benches, as the masters in search of a padawan usually did. This way, he was the only one being disappointed, and not some poor child hoping to be chosen.

He did not want to raise false hopes. Obi-Wan remembered all too well his desperation when he had been twelve, his thirteenth birthday looming closer, and how he had begged Qui-Gon to take him as his apprentice.

Sighing again, Obi-Wan stood up and left the stands. He had been so sure the Force meant for him to take a padawan. Correction: he was still sure, so, perhaps he was not looking in the right way or at the right candidates. Or perhaps, as Yoda often told him, he had to stop trying so hard and just let the Force guide him.

Almost without thinking, Obi-Wan walked to the Room Of The Thousand Fountains. It was one of his favourite places in the Temple, where he had always felt at peace, even during the most difficult times of his life, such us his probation period after his return from Melida Daan.

Obi-Wan could not quite remember the last time he had meditated lulled by the sound of dripping and splashing water, and he decided to remedy it at once.

He walked to his chosen location near a group of roya trees, knelt on the fresh grass and closed his eyes, releasing the tension he had unknowingly accumulated into the Force.

Obi-Wan opened himself, letting the hum of the living Force wash over him as he let his mind wander. Various thoughts flashed into his mind: Bant cooking dinner in his apartment the previous night, and complaining because his fridge was almost empty. Mace Windu sparring with him in one of the smaller salles, the Force shields up so that Obi-Wan could use his full power. Qui-Gon and Anakin laughing over breakfast in the refectory hall, the child Obi-Wan remembered having grown into a tall young man, the master greyer in the hair but still as strong and impressive as before.

Obi-Wan had not exchanged a word with his former master since that awful meeting on Naboo, and it seemed unlikely he would ever again. Qui-Gon had seen him at breakfast that morning, and had turned his head away, in a clear shunning gesture.

Obi-Wan was good natured and ready to forgive, but he was still human and did not care for being hurt again by Qui-Gon Jinn. He had no intention of forcing a confrontation with the older man.

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open when he heard a loud crack, followed by a yelp and a splash.

He looked around and saw a head emerge from the water in one of the deeper pools. A child, he could not say if it was a boy or a girl, was wiping its face and spitting water. Near the little one, floating on the surface, there was a thick branch covered with leaves.

_Thick yes, but not robust enough to support the child's weight_, Obi-Wan thought as he noticed a broken branch on one of the trees near the pool. It seemed clear the child had climbed on the tree, but the branch had not supported him, making the little one fall into the water.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan called as the child swam toward the pool edge. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Sir," the child, a boy, replied shyly. "Just wet."

Obi-Wan smiled and stood up, "Yes, indeed you are." He walked toward the child and sat by his side.

"Tell me, what were you doing on that tree? Were you trying to hide?"

The boy shook his head, dripping water in every direction. "No, Sir. I just wanted to pick some roya-berries." He pointed to the small purple fruits that peaked from the luxuriant leaves of a the nearby tree.

"Roya-berries? I've never eaten them. Are they good?" Obi-Wan asked, studying his young companion. He looked to be seven or eight, with longish brown hair and expressive amber eyes. He also seemed to be of normal human heritage, but for his hands, that sported six fingers each.

"They are the best, Sir!" the boy exclaimed.

"Then I will have to pick some of them, so I can taste them," Obi-Wan replied.

"You cannot climb on the tree! You are too big, it will break!"

"I know, and I don't plan to. I will use the Force."

Obi-Wan extended one hand toward the tree and called several berries to him, as the child looked at him with a mixture of awe and envy.

"I cannot do it," he murmured sadly.

"Don't worry, you will learn to do it in time," Obi-Wan reassured him, handing some berries to the child as he popped one into his mouth.

"Uhm, this is really good," he commented, enjoying the tart flavour that exploded on his tongue.

"You really like it?" the boy asked, brightening as he ate his berries. "You are the only one besides me. My friends say they taste like bantha poodoo."

Obi-Wan laughed, then chewed another berry as he studied the boy a bit more. The child was full of enthusiasm and quite resourceful if his climbing the tree was an indication.

The knight tilted his head when he noticed the boy was observing him too, biting his lower lip. It looked like he wanted to say something, but did not dare to.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked gently.

"I wanted to ask why you are so bright," the boy finally said.

"So bright?" Obi-Wan frowned, not understanding.

"In the Force. You shine like a star—even more than Master Yoda. How is it so?"

Obi-Wan was speechless. The boy had sensed his real power despite all his shields. He was the first and only one to have done so. Not even Bant and his other friends had ever sensed it—but this boy had.

"It's a long story," Obi-Wan finally said, "one I'm afraid you are still too young to know, Initiate-"

"Highspeed. Dwen Highspeed," the child supplied promptly.

"Nice name. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Pleased to meet you, Knight Kenobi," Dwen said formally, the effect of his solemn bow ruined by the water still dripping by his hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, young Dwen, but I think it would be best if you ran to the Crèche to change into dry clothes before you get a cold."

"Yes, Knight Kenobi," the boy exclaimed smartly, jumping to his feet. "I will go now." And with another, hurried bow, Dwen ran away.

Obi-Wan watched the child with a smile until he disappeared between the trees, then returned to his meditation, the taste of the roya-berries still sharp in his mouth.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Obi-Wan went to the main training salle, not to watch more initiates, but to spar with Garen.

He arrived early, and since his friend was not yet there, he decided to sit on a bench and watch the activities around him.

He had just sat down when he felt the prickle of a familiar Force signature brush his mind. He raised his eyes and locked them on a group of children training at the other end of the salle.

Little Dwen Highspeed was among them, holding a training sabre that seemed too big for him. Come to think of it, all his mates seemed too big for him.

Obi-Wan watched as Dwen fought against another boy, and kept being disarmed. Yet, instead of being discouraged or sullen, the child kept on trying, retrieving his weapon and raising it in the opening position.

Almost without noticing it, Obi-Wan stood up from the bench and walked around the salle, getting closer to the group of initiates.

He could now see that Dwen gripped his lightsabre hilt in the wrong way. His two fists, instead of being one near the other, were placed one upon the other. As result, the boy's grip was not as solid and sure as his opponent's.

When Dwen lost his weapon another time, Obi-Wan snorted. How was it possible the initiate master had not seen and corrected that fault by now?

Tired to see Dwen's face fill with disappointment, Obi-Wan decided to intervene. He walked toward the children.

"May I?" he asked to the master in charge and, without waiting for an answer, he knelt near Dwen.

"Here," Obi-Wan said gently, "you are holding the hilt in a wrong way." He adjusted the boy's fingers on the hilt, putting them in the correct position. He frowned. The hilt of the training sabre was too short for Dwen's six-fingered hands. That was why he placed one hand partly upon the other.

Obi-Wan looked around at the racks, but found nothing. So he took his own lightsabre, powered it to its lowest setting and gave it to Dwen. "Here, try this."

The boy smiled quickly at him and raised the 'sabre in the opening position. Obi-Wan stepped back to watch as the match began again.

This time Dwen held his own for several minutes and when he finally lost the lightsabre, it was not because he was holding it incorrectly, but because it was too big and heavy for him.

"Well done," Obi-Wan said with a smile when Dwen handed his 'sabre back to him. "You did much better. You just need a 'sabre made to suit your hands."

The boy nodded enthusiastically, but the initiate master commented, "The training sabres are the same for all the initiates. We don't have special ones."

"Well, you should have," Obi-Wan replied, displeased. "Dwen can't work properly with such a short hilt."

"Go to play with your clan mates," the master said, before returning to face Obi-Wan. "Knight Kenobi, Dwen isn't only the smallest nine year old I've ever seen, but he also has the lowest Force sensitivity among all the initiates. His midi-chlorians count was borderline when he was accepted into the Temple, and it's highly improbable he will ever be chosen as a padawan. It's useless for him to learn lightsabre skills when he will have no use for them in the Agricorps."

Obi-Wan paled. "How can you write him off like this?"

"I'm not writing him off, Knight Kenobi. I'm just being realistic. Dwen is destined to the Agricorps and it's useless to give him false hopes. The sooner he realizes he won't ever be a Jedi, the better it will be for him. He won't be disappointed when in four years time no master will choose him."

"Yes, that's right," Obi-Wan all but exploded. "No master will choose him in four years because I'm choosing him now! He will be my Padawan and I will give him all the chances to become a Jedi."

"You cannot be serious! You are a field operative, you need a padawan that will be able to back you, help you, protect you. Dwen isn't right for you. He is too small for his age, and slow learning. He would be a hindrance for you on missions. He needs a lot of individual attention and care and personalized training, and I'm not even sure if all of this would be enough to compensate for his lack of Force sensitivity," the master minced no words.

"If he needs attention and special care—he will get them," Obi-Wan replied, unfazed. "You say he would be a hindrance on mission…It's easily resolved: I won't take more dangerous missions until he is ready. I will do all my best to make a Jedi out of him, I don't care if I have to train him for the next twenty years! I will be a good master for him!"

The initiate master suddenly smiled broadly. "Yes, I'm sure you will be. I'm so glad you are going to take Dwen with you. He will make you proud."

Obi-Wan's mouth fell open with surprise. "But-but you seemed to think he is a lost cause."

"He would be if he doesn't get a master before it's too late and he is too far behind in his training. I just wanted to see if you were that master." As Obi-Wan kept on staring, the initiate master explained, "I knew, for Master Yoda had told me, that you were looking for a padawan, and when Dwen told me about your meeting by the pool, I began to hope that maybe you would be interested in taking him. Then, this morning you showed up here, and the Force told me you were the one. So I decided to give you a little push."

Obi-Wan shook his head, "You fooled me completely." A smile. "Now, if you forgive me, I need to talk with Dwen."

"Yes, you do." The master smiled back and grouped the children, leading them away from the knight—all but Dwen.

"Master Neque told me you want to talk with me," the boy said, running back toward Obi-Wan with eyes full of curiosity.

The knight knelt to be face to face with the child and murmured, "Listen Dwen, I have something important to ask you."

"What?"

"Would you…would you like to become my Padawan?" There, he had said it.

Dwen's eyes widened in disbelief. "Your Padawan?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Will you teach me to pick the berries with the Force?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "Yes."

"And to fight well without losing my 'sabre all the time?"

"Yes, that too—among many other things."

"Then I will be happy to become your Padawan, Knight Kenobi." Dwen stepped closer and threw his arms around Obi-Wan's neck. "Thank you for choosing me, Master," he whispered into his ear.

Obi-Wan felt a lump in his throat upon hearing him being addressed with the title for the first time. What a great responsibility he had just taken! Was he ready for it? Looking at Dwen's smiling face, he realized that yes, he was ready.

"What do we do now, Master?" the boy asked, taking a step back.

"Now, my Padawan, we will go in front of the Council and tell them about our decision."

"The Council?" Dwen squeaked, eyes impossibly wide.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt you. I will not allow it." Obi-Wan winked to Master Neque, who had been listening nearby with a broad smile on his face.

"Great."

Dwen slipped his small hand into the knight's much larger one and together man and child left the salle, Obi-Wan's scheduled match completely forgotten.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know some of you would have liked to read more about Obi-Wan and Dwen as a Master/Padawan team, but alas I had no ideas of how develop that part of the story, after the two scenes I wrote. Perhaps, one day I will get the idea for some vignettes to insert in this AU. I would love it, because I like Dewn very much. So the story jump forward another time, to ATOC time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Part Four**

**Two Years Later**

Obi-Wan walked into the Council room and straight to his chair, sitting down as he waited for his fellow councillors to arrive.

He had been elevated to the rank of Master and elected to the Council six months before, but even after all that time it felt strange to sit among the wisest and most powerful members of the Order.

In the beginning, Obi-Wan had thought he had been elected just because he was the Chosen One, but Yoda and the others had been quick to correct him. They told him his nature had not been taken in account when they had made their choice, only his records as knight.

One by one the Council members stepped into the room and took their seats; Obi-Wan exchanged nods and bows with all of them.

When everybody was settled, Mace Windu opened the session, turning to face Obi-Wan.

"Welcome back, Obi-Wan. How was the mission on Ansion?"

"Long, tiring, but in the end Master Unduli and I were able to work out a treaty that made all the parties involved happy." Obi-Wan then gave a brief report, detailing the Council on the major points of the treaty.

"Good work. What about young Highspeed? It was his first field mission."

Obi-Wan could not help but smile at the thought of his Padawan. "He behaved very well. His observations of the various political parties were quite accurate, especially for a child of eleven. I believe he has the markings of a good diplomat."

"We are happy to hear it, Obi-Wan," Ki-Adi-Mundi said with a smile. "As you know we were concerned when you took him as a padawan that he would not be very…helpful in missions."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "It's true that Dwen has a weak Force sensitivity, but he is a willing and hard working learner. He might never become a master, but he will be an asset for the Jedi in the future."

"Tell me Obi-Wan, does Dwen know of your real power? You must lower your shields when you guide him into meditation…" Kit Fisto asked.

"He has always felt my power. The first time we met he told me I was "brighter than Yoda in the Force"—and I had all my shields up. It was his perception of me that first attracted me to him. Nobody, not even my closest friends had ever glimpsed my real nature, and yet that small boy had done it within a few minutes. So yes, Dwen knows I'm different, but he doesn't know what it means."

Kit Fisto nodded, while Mace Windu said, "All right, it's time to pass to other, more important matters. As we all know the situation with the Confederation Of the Independent Systems is degenerating. Some parties in the Senate are pressing for the creation of an army to protect the Republic from the Separatists. Chancellor Palpatine is apparently against this, but he will have his hands tied if the congress votes in favour of the Military Creation Act."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Our opinion on the matter is well known, Mace, but the Senate doesn't care for it. They think the Jedi cannot ensure the safety of the Republic and nothing we can say will make them change their minds. And, in a way, they are right. There aren't enough Jedi to protect the Republic, and we are keepers of the peace, not soldiers."

"I fear this vote," Plo Koon commented. "The Senate doesn't understand that the creation of an army won't make the possibility of a war more remote. Quite the contrary, it could be the torch that sets the whole Galaxy afire."

"Chancellor Palpatine doesn't know how long he can hold off the vote, and he is afraid that delay on this de­finitive issue might well erode the Republic through attrition. More and more star systems are joining the Separatists even while we talk," Ki-Adi-Mundi added.

"Senator Amidala and the Loyalist Party are quite aware of the risks involved in setting an escalation in the hostilities. They have been in opposition to the Military Creation Act since the start," Obi-Wan stated.

"Senator Amidala is scheduled to arrive today to speak against the army creation in the next Senate meeting. She might be able to drag those who have not yet made their mind up on the matter on her side," Adi Gallia interjected.

"Is she under protection?" Obi-Wan asked. "I heard they tried to kill her on a couple of occasions."

"Yes, she has increased the number of her personal guards."

"Do we know who is the responsible?"

"We have nothing definitive, but our intelligence points to disgruntled spice miners on the moons of Naboo. Queen Amidala increased the taxation of their profits to rebuild Theed after the invasion of ten years ago, and now the miners want the taxes reduced or eliminated," Mace Windu explained.

Suddenly, there was a tremor in the Force. Something terrible had just happened.

"Senator Amidala…" Obi-Wan whispered.

"What? Is she dead?" Plo Koon asked.

"No. She is alive, but in great pain. Someone dear to her has died."

"Another attempt to her life?"

"Possibly."

"What will happen now?"

"I don't know, but I won't be too surprised if the Jedi's help will be enlisted to keep the Senator safe during her sojourn on Coruscant," Obi-Wan concluded.

The other masters nodded grimly, then silence fell on the room as they all contemplated the rapidly deteriorating political situation.


	14. Chapter 14

Obi-Wan's prediction about the Jedi being asked to protect Senator Amidala proved right, but he had not expected Chancellor Palpatine would ask for him to guard her. For him and Qui-Gon Jinn. The request had been made publicly and there was no way Obi-Wan could have refused it.

Ten years had elapsed since the day Qui-Gon had accused Obi-Wan of being tainted by the Dark side and even if it should have been evident by now, even to the stubborn Master Jinn, that that accusation had not been true, the older man had never tried to apologize to his former Padawan.

Qui-Gon no longer avoided Obi-Wan as he had done in the past, but their few contacts had been very brief and strictly formal.

The younger man could have forced a confrontation now that he was on the Council and thus Qui-Gon's superior, but what would be the point of it if Obi-Wan could not yet reveal the truth of his nature?

So Obi-Wan had endured cold silences and politely distant answers, but now they would have to work together on the senator's protection. Obi-Wan hoped they would both be Jedi enough to put their differences aside to do their job well.

"Wow Master! This room alone is bigger than our quarters!" Dwen exclaimed as they stepped inside Senator Amidala's living room in her Five Hundred Republica apartment.

The young Padawan left his master's side to look closely at a statue in the corner.

"Don't touch it, Padawan. It may be ugly, but I've the suspicion it's very expensive."

Dwen threw him a dirty look. "I know, Master. I'm not a child."

"Oh yes, I forget you are such a grown up now-" Obi-Wan's teasing was interrupted when, in a whirl of coloured robes, Jar-Jar Binks appeared into the room.

"Obi! Obi! Obi!" the Gungan cried, tongue and ears flap­ping. "Mesa so smilen to see'en yousa! Wahoooo!"

Obi-Wan smiled politely, though his glance at the wide-eyed Dwen showed that he was embarrassed by that show of emotions.

"It's good to see you, too, Jar Jar," he said. He was about to introduce Dwen, when the door chimed.

Jar-Jar went to open, admitting Qui-Gon and Anakin inside. The two older Jedi nodded to each other as Jar-Jar kept on screaming with delight.

Finally, the Gungan calmed down and led the Jedi to another elegant room with cushiony chairs and a divan set in a circular pattern in the centre, and some artworks on the walls.

"Mesa here. Lookie! Lookie!" screeched Jar Jar, hardly the announcement Obi-Wan would have preferred, but one that he knew he had to expect from the emotionally volatile Gungan. "Desa Jedi arriven."

He bowed deeply to the Senator. "It's a great pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Qui-Gon said.

"It has been far too long Master Jinn. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary."

"I'm sure the Council has its reasons," Qui-Gon answered calmly, his eyes darting to Obi-Wan.

"Master Kenobi," Padme greeted him with a firm handshake, before looking down at Dwen. "And who is this young man?"

"Padawan Highspeed, M'Lady. At your service," the boy answered with a deep bow.

Then Padme's eyes posed on the last member of the party and widened in surprise. "Ani? My goodness you've grown!"

They looked at each other for a long moment, then Anakin spoke, trying to be smooth but failing miserably.

"So have you... grown more beautiful, I mean... and much shorter... for a Senator, I mean."

Qui-Gon looked indulgently at his apprentice, as Padmé laughed and shook her head. Obi-Wan instead narrowed his eyes. He could feel many strong emotions coming from the tall Padawan, and most of them were unbecoming of a Jedi.

The group moved toward the divan and chairs and sat down.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady," Obi-Wan assured Padme, remembering her complaints during their previous meeting in the Chancellor's office.

"I'm very grateful that you're here, Master Kenobi, Master Jinn" Cap­tain Typho put in. "The situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit."

"I don't need any more security," Padmé said, addressing Typho initially, but turning to regard the Jedi as she contin­ued. "I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." She stopped as a frown crossed Obi-Wan's face.

"We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investi­gation," he said in calm and deliberate tones, but even as he fin­ished, Anakin Skywalker contradicted him.

"We will find out who is trying to kill you Padmé, I promise you," the Padawan exclaimed with ardour.

Obi-Wan tensed, as at his side Dwen did the same. A padawan contradicting a Council master? It was unheard of! Even if, considering Qui-Gon's attitude toward the Council, perhaps Obi-Wan should not have to been too surprised.

"We are not going to exceed our mandate, Padawan Skywalker," Obi-Wan stated calmly, but with a hint of steel in his voice.

"I meant in the interest of protecting her, Master Kenobi, of course," Anakin seemed to have realized what he had just done.

Qui-Gon too seemed to have realized his charge had overstepped his bounds, so he pressed on, "You will pay attention to my lead, Padawan and do what I say."

"Why?"

"What?" Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow in stunned surprise, as Padmé and Captain Typho exchanged an embarrassed look, and Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed even more. Dwen, instead was listening to the exchange with wonder and confusion.

"Why else do you think we were assigned to her, if not to find the killer? Protection is a job for local security... not Jedi. It's overkill, Master. Investigation is implied in our mandate," Anakin explained, his words full of passion.

"We will do as the Council has instructed, and you will learn your place, young one," Qui-Gon growled, looking briefly at Obi-Wan, and this time Anakin realized it was best to keep his mouth shut.

"Perhaps with merely your presence about me, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," offered the Senator. She smiled alternately at the three older Jedi and then she added, "Now, if you will excuse me, I will retire."

They all stood up, bowed as Padme and her handmaiden exited the room, and then Obi-Wan stared hard at Padawan Skywalker and his master.

"Master Jinn, I would appreciate if you taught your Padawan not to show such disrespect for the Council and its decisions in public," he commented coldly.

Qui-Gon stared at him. "You might be a Councillor, but I have been a master since before you were born. Don't tell me how to deal with my Padawan. Its not your concern."

"He's my concern as a member of the Council. He's the Chosen One and one would suppose he has learned to behave as a Jedi after twelve years of training. You would have never allowed me to behave like this when I was his age."

"Anakin is special. He had a difficult life. He deserves some allowances," Qui-Gon stated.

"So you say, Master Jinn, so you say. Just be careful not to give him too many liberties. I've noticed he is quite taken by the Senator."

Thus speaking, Obi-Wan turned to face Dwen. "Come on, Padawan, let's go downstairs to check the security forces Captain Typho has at his disposal," he said, and the master-padawan team walked away, leaving Qui-Gon and his turbulent charge alone.


	15. Chapter 15

"We are almost there, Padawan," Obi-Wan murmured.

Dwen opened his sleepy eyes and yawned widely. The Jedi master could not help but smile with fondness.

The past night they all had had little sleep. There had been another attempt on Senator Amidala's life, that had evolved into a long chase into Coruscant heavy traffic.

A bounty hunter had tried to murder the Senator by introducing two kouhun eels in her bedroom. Once they had killed the poisonous creatures, Obi-Wan and Anakin had thrown themselves on the hired assassin's pursuit while Qui-Gon and Dwen stayed with the Senator.

They had been able to capture the bounty hunter, a shapeshifter later identified as Zam Wesell, but she had been killed before she could answer their questions about who had hired her.

The only evidence they had to discover her employer's identity was the mysterious poisonous dart that had been used to kill Zam.

Obi-Wan had taken the dart to the droids in the analysis rooms, but they had not been able to identify the provenience of it.

So now, in the early morning, Obi-Wan was going to visit someone who might be able to help him resolve the mystery. Since Dwen had had little sleep the night before, the master had wanted to go alone, but the child had insisted on coming, "because a padawan's place is at his master's side".

Obi-Wan guessed Dwen had been disappointed because he had not been with him during the nightly chase. So he had let the boy come along, and watched with amusement as he slumbered during their air-taxi trip to Coco Town.

Once arrived at their destination, Obi-Wan led Dwen toward a small diner, hoping his source would be in.

They entered inside and a droid waitress came to meet them, "Can I help ya?"

"I'm looking for Dexter," Obi-Wan answered, as his padawan looked with curious eyes at the other customers sitting at the counter, beings belonging to the most different races.

"Waddya want him for?"

"He's not in trouble," Obi-Wan assured her. "It's personal."

The droid stared at him for a short while, sizing him up, then, with a shake of her head, she moved to the open serving hatch behind the counter. "Someone to see ya, honey," she said. "Two Jedi, by the looks of them."

Dex's huge head poked through the open hatchway, accompanied by a line of steam. The Besalik smiled when he recognized Obi-Wan.

"Obi-Wan!" he called.

"Hey, Dex," Obi-Wan replied, as Dwen moved closer to him, wide eyes fixed on the big alien.

"Take a seat, old buddy! Be right with you!"

Obi-Wan led his Padawan to a table booth just to the side of the counter.

"You want a cup of ardees?" the droid waitress asked.

"Thank you—and a glass of blue milk for my apprentice."

Dex moved through the counter door, walking with a stiff gait toward their table. He was an impressive sort, a neckless mound of flesh with four huge arms and big mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Hey, ol' buddy!" he greeted Obi-Wan as he managed to sit on the bench opposite Obi-Wan and Dwen.

"Hey, Dex. Long time."

"Who is the young man here?"

"This is Dwen Highspeed, my apprentice. Padawan, this is Dexter Jettster, a friend since my own padawan days."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir," Dwen murmured, bowing his head.

"Such a polite child! It reminds me of you!" Dex grinned, showing all his pointed teeth and added, "So, my friend, what can I do for you?"

Obi-Wan waited a moment, as the droid waitress set their drinks in front of them, then pulled the mysterious dart from his pocked and answered, "You can tell me what this is.

He put the dart on the table, watching as Dex's eyes widened in surprise. The Besalik put down his mug and delicately picked up the dart between his big fingers.

"Well, waddya know, I ain't seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

"Do you know where it came from?" Obi-Wan asked.

Dex nodded with a grin. "This baby be­longs to the cloners. What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

"Kamino saberdart?" Obi-Wan echoed. "I wonder why it didn't show up in our analysis archive."

Dex poked down at the dart with a stubby finger. "It's these funny little cuts on the side that give it away," he explained. "Those analysis droids you've got over there only focus on sym­bols, you know. I should think you Jedi have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well, Dex, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there?" Obi-Wan answered with a laugh, as Dwen giggled, still sipping his milk. The child had been listening to the conversation with keen attention, unwilling to lose any nuance in the adults' voices, words and gestures, showing his acute curiosity.

"Kamino…"Obi-Wan said thoughtfully, "doesn't sound familiar. Is it part of the Republic?"

"No, it's beyond the Outer Rim," explained Dex. "I'd say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archives. These Kaminoans keep to themselves, mostly. They're cloners. Damned good ones, too."

Obi-Wan picked up the dart again, holding it between them, observing it.

"Cloners?" he asked. "Are they friendly?"

"It depends."

"On what?" The Jedi looked past the dart as he asked, and the grin on Dexter's face gave him his answer before it was spo­ken aloud.

"On how good your manners are and how big your pocketbook is."


	16. Chapter 16

Later that morning, Obi-Wan and Dwen were in the Temple Archives, sitting at one of the many computer panels located in the large room.

They had used the reference points Dex had given them to find Kanimo on the galactic charts, but so far they had not been successful in locating the mysterious planet.

"Did you call for assistance?" came a stern voice behind Obi-Wan and Dwen, drawing them from their thoughts.

Obi-Wan turned to see Madame Jocasta Nu, who had been the Temple chief Archivist since he could remember. She looked like a frail, elderly woman, but it was only a façade. There was nothing frail in her will, and all the Jedi, even the Council Masters, were in awe of her.

"Yes, yes I did," Obi-Wan finally managed to respond, real­izing that Jocasta Nu was staring at him inquisitively, still awaiting an answer. "I'm trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn't seem to show up on any of the archive charts."

"Kamino? It's not a system I'm familiar with... Let me see...," Jocasta Nu leaned over Obi-Wan's shoulder, and pressed a couple of commands. "Are you sure you have the right coordinates?"

"According to my information, it should be in this quadrant somewhere," said Obi-Wan with a nod, "Just south of the Rishi Maze."

The older Jedi typed something on the keyboard and frowned. "No co-ordinates? It sounds like the kind of directions you'd get from a street tout... some old miner or Furbog trader." She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Obi-Wan threw a warning look at Dwen, who was biting is lower lip in order not to giggle, and answred, "All three, actually." Dex was such a colourful character!

Jocasta Nu frowned again, clearly sceptical about his source's credibility. "Are you sure it exist?"

"Absolutely."

The Archivist sat back and rubbed a hand pensively over her chin. "Let me do a gravitational scan."

The star map hologram of the target quadrant went into motion after a few more keystrokes, and three pairs of eyes studied the move­ments. "There are some inconsistencies here," the older Jedi noted. "Maybe the planet you're seeking was destroyed."

"Wouldn't that be on record?"

"It ought to be, unless it was very recent," Jocasta Nu re­plied, but she was shaking her head even as she spoke the words, not even convincing herself. "I hate to say it, but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist."

"That's impossible—perhaps the Archives are incomplete."

"The Archives are comprehensive and totally secure, Master Kenobi, you should know it well," came the decisive response. "One thing you may be ab­solutely sure of: if an item doesn't appear in our records, it doesn't exist!"

Jocasta Nu gave the younger Jedi a final glance, then walked away to attend a padawan who had been politely waiting for her.

Obi-Wan returned to study the chart, perplexed. Both Dex and Jocasta Nu had been so certain in their answers, but they could not both be right.

"Let's start again, Padawan," Obi-Wan said aloud, and Dwen sat up a bit straighter, observing the map with him. "I trust Dex and the information he provided, so despite what Madame Nu says, something must be wrong with these maps."

They studied the chart in front of them and Obi-Wan pointed to a blank space. "This is where Kamino ought to be...but it isn't. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot. There should be a star here... but there isn't. How can this be?"

Dwen thought about it for several moments, then he raised his head and looked straight at his Master. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory, Master."

Obi-Wan just stared at his student, surprised.

"If the planet had been destroyed as Madame Nu suggested, the gravity would go away," Dwen explained. "But it's still there, so the planet and its star must still be there."

Obi-Wan smiled and nodded in open approval as the boy beamed with satisfaction.

How wonderful the mind of a child could be! Uncluttered, innocent and fresh. Dwen was right, the planet had been erased by the records—and that raised a lot of serious questions.

Only a Jedi could have erased those files, but who and why?

Worried, Obi-Wan transferred all the information they had collected on his datapad, then switched off the computer panel.

"Come Padawan, we need to report this to the Council."

----------------------------

"Very worrying your discovery is, Obi-Wan," Yoda said, after he had Dwen had made their report and the boy had been dismissed and sent to their quarters to rest. "Only a master could have erased the data from the Archives. Meditate on this we need to."

"I cannot understand how I couldn't think of it. It was Dwen who came up with this theory. I should have been able to reach the same conclusion, since I had all the data in front of me, and yet I didn't," Obi-Wan pondered, embarrassed and displeased with himself.

"Clouding our vision this disturbance in the Force is," Yoda replied. The diminutive Jedi seemed tired. "Only by probing the Dark side can we see."

"The prophecy is coming true," Mace Windu added, looking at Obi-Wan.

The younger Jedi nodded. He knew it, of course. The Dark side had been spreading steadily for the past ten years and one day he, the Chosen One, would be called to bring balance to the Force and the galaxy.

"Do you think the Sith are behind this present disturbance?" Mace asked.

Obi-Wan nodded again. "Yes." Even if the Sith had not shown them­selves since Naboo, he could sense they were at work, somewhere out there.

There was a long pause of silence, then Mace broke it. "We need to decide what to do with Senator Amidala. She still needs to be protected."

"I believe it would be a good idea to secretly move her back on her home planet," Ki-Adi-Mundi suggested. "We could send Padawan Skywalker with her. It's about time we assign him a solo mission."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to trust the Senator's safety to Padawan Skywalker. He has a ... an emotional connection with her. It's been there since he was a boy. Sending him alone with her could be looking for trouble."

"I don't think so, Obi-Wan," the Cerean master replied. "I know Senator Amidala well. She is a very practical, grounded young woman. Her life is dedicated to politics. She won't get along with any infatuation young Skywalker may have."

"That's settled then," Mace commented. "What about Kamino?"

"We could send Qui-Gon to investigate there, since he is already involved in the Senator's protection."

"I approve."

"Me too."

"Aye."

"It's decided then," Mace Windu. "Let's summon Master Jinn and his Padawan immediately. The sooner the investigation begins, the sooner we will discover why Kamino has been erased by our archives.


	17. Chapter 17

Obi-Wan had not been very pleased when Yoda had ordered him to Kamino to retrieve and bring to Coruscant the Clone Army Qui-Gon had discovered there. The Senate had just granted special powers to Chancellor Palpatine against the Separatists' increased menace, and the politician's first move had been to order the creation of a big Republican Army.

Obi-Wan would have preferred to travel to Geonosis with Mace and other Council members, to rescue his former master and capture Dooku, thus putting an end to the hostilities before they could truly begin.

However Yoda had been adamant, pointing out that, perhaps, he would sense echoes of the person who had commissioned the army, since it was highly unlikely it had been Master Syfo-Dias as the Kaminoans had said to Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan had obeyed and led a small fleet of Republican cruisers toward Kamino but, during the trip back to Coruscant, the Force had shrieked in alarm, and the young master had not lost time in following his instincts. He had ordered the ships to direct toward Geonosis as quickly as possible.

The Republican fleet had been fast—but not fast enough to prevent a massacre.

Obi-Wan's heart clenched in pain when he saw the numerous Jedi lying in the sands of the Geonosian arena below the gunship he was on.

"Encircle the survivors! Create a barrier between them and the droids! We must take them out of here," Obi-Wan ordered to the clones.

The six gunships lowered to the ground as clone troopers spilled out and started firing at the droids.

"Come! Hurry up!" Obi-Wan shouted, atop the roar of the wind and the explosions, "Get on board!"

The surviving Jedi, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Qui-Gon, Anakin among them, jumped on the transports, and hung on tightly as the gunships rose out of the arena.

The massed lines of parked Federation starships and the droids that had been surrounding the arena, were now themselves surrounded by Republic cruisers, spewing out clone troops.

"We need more battalions on the left," Obi-Wan said to the clone by his side, pointing to the battlefield. "We need to encircle and then divide them."

"Yes, Sir!" the clone obeyed sharply, barking detailed instructions into his com unit.

Obi-Wan turned to face Mace Windu, who was looking at the battle raging in front of them with worried eyes.

Neither of them had ever seen such a large battlefield and the sight upset both men. Jedi were not soldiers, they were guardians of peace. They did not have experience in big-scale conflicts. Also, the knights were trained to fight for defence, never in offence—but this was not the case. This time the Jedi had to attack, in order to prevent a galactic war.

"We need to capture Dooku," Obi-Wan said to Mace, "It's the only way to stop the conflict from spreading. If not, this battle will pass to history as the first one in Force-knows how long a war."

"I know, Obi-Wan," the older man nodded grimly. "Drop us here and go chase that traitor. Qui-Gon and Anakin are following him, but I'm not sure they can capture him without help."

"Yes."

Soon afterward, Mace and the other Jedi jumped down from the gunship, while Obi-Wan ordered the pilot to take the ship toward the tall, rocky mountains that rose in the Geonosian desert.

His instinct was screaming that Qui-Gon was in danger and Obi-Wan prayed the Force he would not be too late to save his old master.

He arrived in time—barely.

When he stepped inside a cleverly disguised hangar, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon and Anakin lay on the ground, wounded. Dooku was hovering over them, a red lightsabre in his hand, ready to land the killing blow.

Four battle droids tried to stop Obi-Wan, but he simply Force slammed them against the wall, his eyes fixed on Dooku.

Dooku stepped away from the fallen Jedi as Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the hangar.

"Count Dooku," Obi-Wan said, bowing his head in salute.

"Master Kenobi. We finally meet," Dooku brought his lightsabre up to his face, shut down the blade, then snapped it to the side in formal salute. "You have interfered with our plans for the last time."

A wave of Dooku's free hand sent a piece of machinery fly­ing at Obi-Wan, but the younger man was ready and, waving his own hand, Force-pushed it aside.

Dooku clutched up at the ceiling, breaking free great blocks of rock that tumbled down at Obi-Wan, but he blocked them, moving them aside with the Force before letting them fall.

"You have become a Sith, Dooku. I sense the Dark side in you,"

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi," Dooku countered. "Especially than you! Oh yes, I know how my former Padawan rejected you because you aren't powerful enough. I'm still wondering why Yoda wanted you in the Council; it must be a sign of how low the Jedi have fallen in their arrogance."

Obi-Wan let the insults wash over him without touching him. He knew Dooku was trying to provoke him, to make him commit a rash move, but he was going to be disappointed.

A burst of blue lighting sprang from Dooku's outstretched hands, but before they could reach him, Obi-Wan had already ignited his lightsabre, and used it to deflect the attack.

"Is this the best you can do, Dooku?" he asked, irony in his voice.

Dooku grimaced and stopped the lightning assault. "It's obvious this contest will not be decided by our knowledge of the Force, but by our skills with a lightsabre."

Dooku gave a crisp salute, igniting his red blade, and leapt at Obi-Wan, his attack as sudden as it was devastat­ing.

Obi-Wan blocked the blow, and the two blades clashed for a moment, before disengaging again.

Dooku had been one of the best sword masters the Jedi Order had ever seen, and he had retained all his skills. He was quick, strong, clever and Obi-Wan had to dig deep into his own abilities to keep up with him.

The battle went on for many moments, and after a while Obi-Wan could sense Dooku was beginning to tire. The rhythm of his attacks had slowed down and the strength behind his blows had decreased.

It was the moment to press on his advantage by intensifying his own attacks and hopefully disarm the older man. Obi-Wan did not wish to kill Dooku, he wanted him alive so he could be interrogated.

"Surrender, Count Dooku! I don't wish to take your life!" Obi-Wan said, swinging his blade toward his opponent's right side.

"Such arrogance you have! This battle is far from over!" Dooku retorted. He stretched one of his arms toward one of the huge cranes within the hangar and threw it down at Qui-Gon and Anakin.

"Anakin!" Qui-Gon cried in alarm. He raised his arms to take told of the falling crane with the Force, but even with his Padawan's help, they had not enough strength left to stop it from collapsing over them.

But Obi-Wan did-- he reached out with the Force and took hold of the crane, forgetting his battle with Dooku. The Count lost no time; he ran toward the ship parked nearby and disappeared inside. As Obi-Wan began to move the crane aside, away from Qui-Gon and Anakin, the ship's engines roared to life, and the three Jedi could only watch as the Sith flew away.

Obi-Wan let the crane fall and bowed his head. He had failed.

The war would now spread across the Galaxy.

And out where somewhere, Obi-Wan knew the Sith were laughing in triumph.


	18. Chapter 18

The tension inside the Council Chamber was so thick it could have been cut with a vibroblade.

The situation in the Republic had deteriorated rapidly after Geonosis. More and more systems wanted to join the Separatists and every day battalions of clones where dispatched across the galaxy to contrast the CIS's droids armies.

Atop of it, the Senate, on Chancellor Palpatine's suggestion, had just voted an executive order that appointed the Jedi as commanders of the Grand Army Of The Republic.

The Council had not liked it, but they hoped that being in charge of the military actions would be helpful to control the escalation of the hostilities. In other words, the Jedi commanders would first try and negotiate, and then use the military forces.

The Council had just completed the task of selecting which Jedi would be appointed as military commanders. So far, all the masters with padawans younger than eighteen had been excluded, they did not want to send children to the battle lines. They already had enough masterless padawans after the battle of Geonosis.

Yoda had been very silent during the meeting, perhaps still shocked by the discovery that his old padawan was now a Sith Lord.

"Do you believe what Count Dooku said to Qui-Gon about Sidious controlling the Senate?" Obi-Wan asked, breaking the contem­plative silence that had fallen on the room. "It doesn't feel right."

Mace Windu started to respond when Yoda interjected, "Become un­reliable, Dooku has. Joined the Dark side. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now."

"Nevertheless, I feel we should keep a closer eye on the Sen­ate," Mace replied, and Yoda agreed.

The intercom chimed.

"Yes?" Mace answered the call.

"Master Windu, Master Jinn is here," the padawan on duty in the antechamber announced.

"Let him inside, please."

"Yes, Master."

Mace sighed and turned to look at Obi-Wan and Yoda. "This will be a tremendous blow for him. Let's hope he takes it well…"

The others had just the time to nod that the door opened, admitting Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan looked at his former master. The older man was still limping, but he had stubbornly refused the cane the healers had advised him to use for a while. Now he stood in the middle of the room, as tall and proud as always, but Obi-wan was afraid he would crumble when he heard the reason of his summoning.

"Did you wish to see me?" Qui-Gon began, addressing Mace.

"Yes, Qui-Gon. We received a diplomatic envoy this morning. It came from Naboo, from the private residence of Senator Amidala in the Lake District. It was addressed to both the Council and you."

Qui-Gon arched an eyebrow. "Have you already opened it?"

"Yes. It contained a holodisc…and this." Mace took a lightsabre hilt and gave it to the other master.

Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon pale as he recognized the weapon as Anakin Skywalker's.

"What does it mean? What did the message say?" he asked, not understanding.

Yoda looked at him almost with pity, as Mace switched on the holoplayer and Anakin's voice and serious face filled the room.

"_Masters of the Council, Master Qui-Gon, I'm sending this message to inform you I've decided to leave the Jedi Order. I've fallen in love with Senator Amidala, and she has agreed to become my wife. I wish to thank you for everything you did for me in these years. Master Qui-Gon, I hope you will forgive me. I know I'm disappointing you, but you have always told me to live with an open heart, and my heart tells me this is the right thing to do. I will never forget you. May the Force be with you."_

Mace switched off the holoplayer and looked at Qui-Gon. The older master looked like he was about to collapse, but just when Obi-Wan was about to stand up and support him, he straightened his posture and narrowed his eyes.

"Well," he said hoarsely, "are you not going to gloat? To say me "I told you so"? You have never wanted Anakin here, have never believed in him…You are happy he is gone."

"Master Jinn!" exclaimed Obi-Wan, "This is uncalled for! Nobody here is "gloating". We are all saddened for the loss of Anakin Skywalker."

"You? Saddened? But you could not stand him! You more than the others never wanted him here. You said he was dangerous, arrogant, disrespectful…"

"I won't deny it, but do you really think I would want him to leave the Jedi after all this time? That I would be happy because he left you? I know all too well how it feels to be left behind by someone you love and trust. Or do you really believe I'm so petty and vengeful to wish you the same pain I suffered years ago?"

Qui-Gon's belligerent attitude deflated. "No," he murmured, "I don't believe it. I-I apologize for my outburst."

"Apology accepted," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow.

Qui-Gon straightened again. "I ask the permission to travel to Naboo. I wish to talk with Anakin. I might still be able to make him change his mind."

Yoda shook his head, "Too late it is. Senator Amidala married already he has."

"I see," Qui-Gon stared at the floor for a long moment. "May I be excused then? I need to meditate."

"Of course, Qui-Gon. May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan watched as his former master walked away, his shoulders slumped, his limp more noticeable than before. He looked like a man who had seen all his hopes shattered.

Obi-Wan could not help but wonder if Anakin Skywalker had known what his resignation would do to his master and if Qui-Gon would ever recover from the terrible blow he had just received.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Five**

**Three Years Later**

The Chancellor's private landing pad at the Senate Offices was crowded. There were politicians, journalists, simple citizens, all of them waiting for Chancellor Palpatine's arrival.

The news of his rescue from General Grievous' ship had spread as fast as the fire that still burned parts of Galactic City, a too tangible reminder that the war had reached Coruscant too.

Obi-Wan was waiting among the crowd, Dwen at his side. The boy had grown up during the past three years, but was still small for his age. He was standing near his master, calm, collected, the epitome of the perfect padawan, but for his dancing, curious eyes and keen ears. Dwen was observing the people around them, trying to sort out their characters.

Obi-Wan smiled; now more than ever he was sure Dwen would become a great diplomat, something that would be badly needed when the war was finally over. It would take decades for the Republic to recover from the damages inflicted by the war—if it would ever recover, that is.

_No_, Obi-Wan thought, _once the Sith are gone, it will recover. This is why we are working so hard, to leave a better world for all the children like Dwen._

"Master Kenobi? Would you answer some questions?

Obi-Wan turned toward the speaker and almost groaned. A blasted journalist stood in front of him, an even more blasted recorder pressed under his nose.

The Jedi Master plastered his most diplomatic expression on his face as, at his side, Dwen smirked, fully knowing his master's dislike for the press. Obi-Wan threw him a warning look, but the boy just smiled innocently.

_Brat_, Obi-Wan thought affectionately, before focusing on the journalist's questions.

"Master Kenobi, can 'The Strategist' tell us how Count Dooku's death will influence the destinies of the war?"

Obi-Wan groaned inwardly again. He disliked the press' habit of giving nicknames. They called him 'The Strategist' because he was the main coordinator of the Republican Army's war efforts. His superior understanding of the Unifying Force helped him to have a better, clearer picture of what was happening on the various battlefields and move the troops accordingly.

His other nickname was 'The Negotiator', because of his continued efforts to find diplomatic solutions to the crisis that continuously erupted across the Galaxy. Obi-Wan liked this nickname better, because it meant several of his efforts to avoid more death and destruction had been successful.

"Well," he answered evasively to the question, "it hasn't yet been confirmed that Count Dooku has been killed." In truth, Obi-Wan knew the Sith Lord was dead, he had felt his death in the Force, but there had not been any lessening in the shroud the Dark side had cast since before the war had begun. What the Jedi Council had been concerned with all along was true: Dooku had been the Sith apprentice, not the Master.

"But if he has?" the journalist pressed on.

"Then I would suggest to the Senate to intensify its effort to work out a truce with the remaining Separatists' leaders. This war has lasted far too long. We need a diplomatic solution. And now, if you will excuse me, there is someone I wish to speak with. Come, Padawan," and before the journalist could voice any protest, Obi-Wan walked away.

He had spotted Senator Amidala standing near one of the big pillars, at some distance from the rest of the crowd, and he moved toward her.

She, along with Bail Organa, was one of the few politicians he actually liked and admired. They had always been steadfast in their refusal of a war against the Separatists, and had always pressed for a diplomatic solution once the conflict had exploded. They had also been opposed to Chancellor Palpatine's continuous centring of powers, something that had begun to concern the Council very much.

"Senator Amidala," he began when he was near the young woman.

"Master Kenobi, Padawan Highspeed! It's a pleasure to see you."

"How are you, M'Lady? I see congratulations are in order," Obi-Wan said with a smile, glancing down at her rounded belly.

"Thank you," she smiled back.

"You and Anakin must be very proud."

"Well," the Senator answered, her smile disappearing. "He doesn't know yet. As you are aware, he has been posted on the Outer Rim for the past few months, and this isn't the kind of news I wanted to give him via holocom."

Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. Just after Anakin Skywalker had resigned from the Jedi and married the Senator, the Chancellor had offered him a commission as Army general. Thus Anakin had been fighting in the war as if he were still a Jedi, distinguishing himself in many an action. The press had nicknamed him 'The Hero With No Fear' because of his courageous antics, and the Chancellor never stopped praising him in public.

Something that was about to happen again, since Anakin had been part of the team that had just rescued Palpatine from Grievous' claws. Once again the young man would get all the praise, no matter the fact the rescue had been planned by Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon.

The Chancellor was always quick to downplay the Jedi's role in successful missions, while he was very critical with the Order when something went wrong. Obi-Wan supposed it was due to appeasing the Senate factions that were more critical of the Jedi, but Obi-Wan would have liked to see more support. The Order was paying a high price in a war they had not wanted; their numbers had never been as low as now, due to the massive loss their ranks had suffered since Geonosis.

"Well, M'Lady, your wait is over. Anakin has arrived," Obi-Wan said, indicating the Jedi shuttle that had just landed.

They all moved toward it, as the hatch opened and Palpatine and Skywalker got out. Qui-Gon, whom Obi-Wan knew was on board too, stood behind.

The Jedi Master approached the Chancellor, "Chancellor Palpatine, what a welcome sight! Are you all right?"

"Yes, thanks to young Skywalker. He killed Count Dooku, but General Grievous has escaped once again. Master Jinn was not able to capture him."

Obi-Wan gritted his teeth. "General Grievous will run and hide as he always does. He is a coward."

"That may be true, but with Count Dooku dead, he is the leader of the Droid Army, and I assure you, the Senate will vote to continue the war as long as Grievous is alive," Palpatine declared, already moving toward Mas Amedda and the rest of his entourage.

"Then the Jedi Council will make finding Grievous our highest priority," Obi-Wan said with a slight bow as the politician walked away. He then stopped to look at Anakin Skywalker, who was talking with Senator Organa.

There was something off in him…something wrong. His Force presence had always been bright, but now it was surrounded with a halo of darkness at its edge. It could have been due to all the suffering and atrocities the young man had seen during the war. After all, Anakin had not completed his Jedi training and thus it had to be difficult for him to release the stronger, darker emotions a war was bound to stir.

However, something told Obi-Wan that it was not the real, or at least the only, reason of the darkness around Anakin. There was something else that caused the Jedi Master to feel unease.

He would need to meditate on it.

----------------------------------------------

There was tension in the Council chamber. All the Masters were present at the meeting, some in the flesh, others via holocam.

"The situation is very serious," Mace Windu reported to the members that were based in the Outer Rim and were not aware of the latest developments, "when the attack on Coruscant began, we were tracking Sidious through the downlevel tunnels. The trail led to the sub-basement of Five Hundred Republica. We have to face the possibility—the probability—that what Dooku told Qui-Gon on Geonosis was actually true. That the Chancellor – and thus the Senate-- is under the influence of Darth Sidious."

"Do you have any suspects?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked.

"Too many. Palpatine's entourage is very large. There's no way to know."

"Who's handling the questioning?" Plo Koon asked.

Obi-Wan intervened, shaking his head. "Interrogate the Supreme Chancel­lor's personal aides and advisors? Impossible. Palpatine would never allow it. I'm not sure he even believes the Sith exist."

"But he doesn't have the authority to interfere with a Jedi in­vestigation..." Ki-Adi-Mundi frowned, suddenly uncertain. "Does he?"

"He will have the authority to do much more if the Senate votes this lat­est amendment to the Security Act," Obi-Wan continued, waving the datapad in his hand.

"The Chancellor's goal in this—unclear to me it is," Yoda said slowly. "Though nominally in command of the Council, the Senate may place him, the Jedi he cannot control. Moral, our au­thority has always been; much more than merely legal. Simply follow orders, Jedi do not!"

"I don't think he intends to control the Jedi," Mace said. "By placing the Jedi Council under the control of the Office of the Supreme Chancellor, this amendment will give him the constitutional authority to disband the Order itself."

"Surely you cannot believe this is his intention!" Agen Kolar exclaimed, unbelieving.

"Perhaps not, but we all agree the Dark side of the Force surrounds the Chancellor-"

"-and Skywalker too." Obi-Wan interjected. "I felt it this morning."

"Alarming news, this is. With Dooku dead, another apprentice Sidious will look for. Skywalker, a prime target could be," Yoda said, ears flattened again his skull.

"No!" exclaimed Qui-Gon, who had been asked to stay after completing his report on the Chancellor's rescue. "Anakin will never turn to the Dark side! He might no longer be a Jedi, but he is still the Chosen One. He will fulfil his destiny—I know it."

"Hope that right you may be. Already complex enough the situation is. No more worries we need."

"You may go now, Qui-Gon. Thank you for the report."

They waited for the master to leave the room, then Mace leaned toward Obi-Wan. "You are right, Skywalker is dangerous. I have fought alongside him; he has little control of his emotions, and even if he isn't the Chosen One he is still a very powerful Force user."

"Perhaps we were wrong in letting him resign. Perhaps we could have made an exception and let him marry while staying with the Order. So we could have completed his training and kept him away from Palpatine," Ki-Adi-Mundi said quietly.

"Maybe, or maybe not; Palpatine had always had a close relationship with Skywalker, even when he was a padawan. And in any case, it's too late. We must not think about the past, but only about the present and the future."

"Yes. We must concentrate on finding and destroying Grievous. Palpatine himself has said, both to me and the press, that General Grievous is the true obstacle to peace. Once he is gone, the Chancellor won't have any more excuses to prolong the war. He will have to depose his special powers and start a diplomatic action," Obi-Wan suggested.

"And this will also draw out Sidious. He will have to make some moves if he wants the war to continue," Mace added.

"Yes…his actions will reveal him. He cannot es­cape us. He will not escape us," Obi-Wan said with quiet conviction. _He will not escape me. It's my destiny; I will fulfil it—even if it is the last thing I do._


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: for those wondering why the Jedi -- Obi-wan included -- are so blind regarding Palpatine's identity, here there is my explanation.

-------------------------------------------

"I wish to come with you, Master," Dwen said as he and Obi-Wan walked onto a landing platform overlooking a docking bay where they could see hundreds of clones board a Republican cruiser.

"I know, Dwen, but it's not possible. Not this time."

"A Padawan's place is at his Master's side, to protect and help him," the boy insisted, stubborn.

Obi-Wan sighed and stopped. He knelt to be at Dwen's face level. "I'm aware of it, and I promise, that once the war is ended, I will take you with me on every mission I undertake. But this time is too dangerous for you to come with me. General Grievous has already killed many Jedi and we need to stop him in order to end the war. You are a good Padawan, but you are still too young to be in the war zone. I would be worried for you if you came with me, while instead I must focus only on Grievous. Do you understand?"

Dwen nodded with his head, his stubborn expression replaced by acceptance and concern.

"Must you really go, Master? Cannot Master Windu go in your place?"

"No, Padawan, he can't. Master Windu has already faced Grievous and has been defeated. We need to send someone that he has never encountered before, someone using a lightsabre form he isn't familiar with—and it's me. But don't worry, I will be back. You won't get rid of me so easily." Obi-Wan smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not that, Master. It's just…the Force is so dark. I can barely see the light when you are not near me. I-I am afraid the dark will swallow me if I try to meditate," Dwen said in a small voice.

"Oh, Dwen," Obi-Wan exclaimed, fighting the lump in his throat. He sometime forgot how sensitive to the Light side of the Force the boy was. Of course he would feel the Dark side oppress him!

He pulled the child against his chest, hugging him. "Listen to me, Padawan. Don't meditate while I'm away. Play, swim, visit the garden, pick the roya-berries from the trees —do all the things you like more and try not to think about the dark. You can even go and sleep in the Crèche. I know that some of your friends are still there…What do you think? Would you like that?"

Dwen nodded, more relaxed.

"That's settled then," Obi-Wan loosened his embrace and stood up. "I will com Master Neque before I leave, to let him know about our arrangement. Also, I promise you this, Dwen: I will do everything in my power to make the darkness go away."

The Padawan smiled. "I know, Master, I know."

"Good. Now go back to the Temple, Padawan. My shuttle has arrived and I must leave."

"Yes, Master. May the Force be with you." Dwen bowed and walked a few steps away. Then he suddenly stopped, turned around, and ran back to Obi-Wan, giving his Master a strong hug around the waist, before darting away again.

Obi-Wan watched him with affection until the boy disappeared inside the Temple, then his expression hardened.

He had a duty to do. It was time to go and get Grievous and end the blasted war.

----------------------------------------

Obi-Wan punched the coordinates for Utapau in the navigation computer and, as soon as his starfighter jumped in hyperspace, he leaned against the seat and closed his eyes.

He wanted to meditate and do a thing he had seldom attempted to do while on Coruscant: he would probe the Dark side to discover Darth Sidious' identity.

Probing the Dark side was not an easy task. It required much concentration and dedication. The Dark side was repulsed by the Light and opposed to it violently. The more the Force user was dedicated to the light, the more painful probing the darkness was.

For Obi-Wan, it was pure agony.

The few times he had tried, he had to soon stop because of the crushing pain in his head. On one occasion his pain had echoed so strongly in the Force, that Mace Windu had barged into his quarters, lightsabre drawn, expecting to find Obi-Wan being tortured by someone.

Another time, Dwen had sensed him and screamed in the middle of a class, begging the master in charge to let him go because his Master was dying.

Part of the problem was also due to the fact Obi-Wan could not lower all his shields and call to him all his entire power while on Coruscant. It had been decided that Obi-Wan would reveal his full power only when the Force urged him to do so, or when the moment to attack Sidious came.

But now he was in hyperspace, far away from Coruscant, thus Obi-Wan lowered all his barriers and opened completely to the Force. He let the Light side fill him, fortifying him for the task ahead.

When he was centred and focused, Obi-Wan concentrated his attention on the black cloud he pictured the Dark side as.

As usual, as soon as he started probing it, the cloud threw against him blue lighting bolts like those that had sprung from Dooku's fingers. The bolts hit Obi-Wan, for he had no defences against them.

His agony was acute. It was like he was being burned alive. The fact that it was only a mental pain did not lessen the impact on his body. His breath was laboured and his heart hammered in his chest, as he tried to advance into the black cloud.

The bolts continued their attack, barrelling over him as Obi-Wan stubbornly pushed forward. The pain was unspeakable. All he wanted was to back away, to return to the safe comfort of the Light side—but he could not. He had to go on. He had to step into the Dark side.

Pouring all of himself into the task, Obi-Wan pressed on, as lighting bolts rained on him from every direction.

Then, suddenly, the attack ceased.

Panting harshly, Obi-Wan looked around himself. He was surrounded by a thick mist, as he had been in that cave on Dagobah. And just like that time, when the fog dispersed, an image appeared—but it was not Bruck Chun.

Obi-Wan saw Coruscant, the Jedi Temple standing tall and solemn and unaware while a whole legion of clones, led by a dark-clad figure holding a red lightsabre, marched toward the main entry, blaster rifles ready to fire.

He saw the crystal world of Mygeeto. A battle was raging across a long bridge. Ki-Adi-Mundi was leading his clone troops forward, his lightsabre deflecting the blaster bolts. Then, suddenly, the clones stopped and took aim, killing the stunned Jedi Master before he could defend himself.

He saw a luxuriant forest of Felucia. Aayla Secura was advancing between the tall flowers with a group of clones, when the soldiers raised their blasters and shot her in the back.

He saw Saleucami. Three speederbikes raced through the desert, Stass Allie was in the lead. Then the two clones following her dropped back and blasted her, causing her to crash against a rock.

He saw the tall trees of Kashyyyk. Yoda was on a balcony, observing the battle raging below. Two clones in mimetic outfits walked behind him, blaster ready to fire, but when they were close enough, Yoda leapt in the air and severed their heads in a blink of an eye.

Obi-Wan would have smiled at the scene—if he still knew how to smile.

He retracted from the black cloud, seeking comfort in the Light side of the Force, shocked by what he had seen.

The clones—rebelling against their commanders. Killing the Jedi in cold blood. Murdering them. Executing them as if they were criminals…traitors.

Who could give them such an order?

_The Sith,_ the Force whispered.

_Who is it?_

_Trust your feelings Obi-Wan, and discover his identity you will_, the Force answered, sounding as Yoda.

Obi-Wan's eyes opened, and without thinking twice, he brought his starfighter out of hyperspace. Then he reprogrammed the navigation computer to return to Coruscant as fast as possible. Once back in hyperspace, the Jedi organized his thoughts.

All had started with the Naboo Crisis. The Sith had been behind it; Dooku had told as much to Qui-Gon on Geonosis.

What had been the most immediate and important consequence of that crisis?

Chancellor Valorum had been discredited and Palpatine had been elected. Palpatine had been the Naboo Senator and the crisis on his homeworld had attracted him many sympathies. Perhaps he would have not been elected without the Naboo Crisis.

Then there had been the rise of the Separatists' threats and the war. In words, Palpatine had said he wanted to find a quick solution to the conflict, but his actions had pointed in other directions. He had refused to pursue diplomatic solutions and stood by as new battlefronts opened every day, obliging the Jedi to stretch their resources.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he suddenly realized that the war had only been an elaborate trap for the Jedi.

Not only had the Order lost support because of its perceived failure in ending the war quickly, but it also suffered the loss of many of its members. Their numbers were so low that the Council was even thinking of changing the Code to allow a master to take two or three apprentices at the same time.

Also, if his visions were right—and he believed they were—the war had also created the condition for the clones' betrayal. The Jedi sent alone or in pair among hundred of clones would have no chance when the trap would spring…on Palpatine's order!

Palpatine was the Sith Lord! It was so clear now!

Mace Windu had once said they could exclude Palpatine from their suspects because he already ruled the galaxy…That was true, but he also wanted to annihilate the Jedi Order!

And the Jedi had left him free to do it! In the fear of alienating the public opinion, of committing the wrong political move, of being considered traitors, the Jedi had betrayed the Republic, leaving it in the hands of a Sith Lord that had spread war, pain, violence across the galaxy.

Why had they been so blind?

Obi-Wan had no answers, and he knew the Jedi would not have the time to find them if they did not act quickly.

Jumping out of hyperspace, Obi-Wan hailed Mace using their most secure, scrambled security code.

The Korun Master answered at once. "Obi-Wan?" he said, surprised and worried, "Are you already on Utapau? Is there something wrong?"

"There is no time for questions, Mace. Listen to me. Palpatine is the Sith Lord and his next move will be against the Jedi. The clones will rebel and attack their commanders, and will march against the Temple. You must alert all the Jedi on the battlefields of the danger they are in. Call Master Yoda back on Coruscant, we will need him. You must also organize the Temple defences, but do it in secret! Palpatine must not know it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do," Mace was shocked, but he was a man of action and he had recovered quickly. He knew the fate of the Jedi was in his hands.

"I'm en route to Coruscant; I will be there as soon as I can."

"All right."

"May the Force be with you."

"And with you, my friend."

Obi-Wan closed the communication, then jumped back into hyperspace.


	21. Chapter 21

When Obi-Wan entered into Coruscant's atmosphere, darkness had already fallen on Galactic City, both in reality and metaphorically.

The Jedi Master had just begun the descent toward the Temple landing pad when he sensed a shockwave in the Force.

A powerful Force user had just died.

_Saesee Tiin_, Obi-Wan thought, _Palpatine has killed him._

He suddenly had the vision of five masters facing the Sith Lord in the Chancellor's office, led by Mace Windu.

Why had Mace not waited for his return? Why had he chosen to face Palpatine without him? Had something happened? Had Mace feared the Sith would move against the Jedi before Obi-Wan could arrive?

Whatever the reason, it did not really matter. Obi-Wan turned his starfighter toward the Senate building, as another Jedi, Agen Kolar, joined the Force, cut down by Sidious' red blade.

Obi-Wan piloted the ship to land on the Chancellor's private landing pad, and rushed inside, using the Force to conceal his presence from guards, simple clerks and, of course, the Sith.

He slowed down his Force-enhanced run only when he reached the Chancellor's Offices and was welcomed by the corpses of Masters Tiin, Kolar and Fisto. Peering into the other room, Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon instead was still alive, albeit wounded, while Mace was fighting Sidious.

Anakin Skywalker was there too, watching as Mace pressed Palpatine against the floor and the wall near the room's large, broken window with the tip of his purple lightsabre.

"You are under arrest, My Lord," the Korun master said aloud.

"Anakin!" Palpatine whined, looking at Anakin. "I told you it would come to this. I was right. The Jedi are taking over."

"You old fool. The oppression of the Dark Lords will never return. Your plot to regain control of the Republic is over. You have lost," Mace Windu replied, getting closer.

"No! No! You will die!" Palpatine screamed, his voice increasing in volume.

The Dark Lord raised his hands, and lightning bolts shot out. They were deflected by the Jedi's lightsabre and Palpatine was pushed back against the window .

"He is a traitor, Anakin!" the Chancellor screamed, looking at the younger man still standing by the door.

"He's the traitor. Stop him!" Windu replied.

"Yes Anakin! Don't listen to him!" Qui-Gon begged from his place near the Chancellor's desk. "You are the Chosen One! Fulfil your destiny!"

"Come to your senses, boy. The Jedi are in revolt. How can you trust them when they sent you away? I have been your only friend for all this time! Who gave you a job when you were banished from the Order? Who helped you to make sure your wife was always protected and safe? Who gave you all the praises during the war and made sure you got the respect you deserve?

The Jedi never trusted you! They will betray you, just as they betrayed me! You are not one of them, Anakin. Don't let him kill me."

Anakin shifted his weight, as his eyes darted from Qui-Gon to the other, unsure, and Obi-Wan held his breath. Perhaps there was still a way to end this mess without his master ever knowing how wrong he had been in believing Anakin was the Chosen One…

"I'm your pathway to power. I've the power to save the one you love. You must choose. You must stop him!" Palpatine said again, his voice now weaker.

"Don't listen to him, Anakin," Qui-Gon begged again, as Mace Windu's face contorted in the effort of resisting the blue bolts he was still invested with.

"Help me! Don't let him kill me. I can't hold on any longer…"

Mace pushed the Dark Lord out to the edge of the ledge. As the Jedi moved closer, the bolts from Palpatine's hands began to arch back on him. The Chancellor's face started to twist and distort, becoming grotesque. His eyes became yellow as he struggled to intensify his powers.

"I can't ... I give up. Help me. I'm weak ... I'm too weak. Don't kill me. I give up. I'm dying. I can't hold on any longer…." Palpatine said, his voice apparently weak and exhausted.

"You Dark disease. I am going to end this once and for all!" Mace Windu exclaimed.

"You can't kill him, Master Windu. He must stand trial!" Anakin shouted, finally leaving his trance-like state.

"He has too much control over the Senate and the Courts. He is too dangerous to be kept alive!" Master Windu protested.

"I'm too weak. Don't kill me. Please…" Palpatine panted, his yellow eyes fixed on Anakin.

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin interjected, but Master Windu ignored him. He raised his 'sabre over his head, ready to inflict the killing blow. "He must live!" The younger man added, desperate.

"Please don't, please don't . . ." Palpatine begged.

"I need him!" Anakin tried again, only to scream "NO!" when he saw the Jedi Master tense his muscles in preparation.

Mace Windu was about to strike down Palpatine, but before he could complete the gesture, Anakin stepped in, and shot him in the arm with his blaster. The hit, at such close distance, severed the Master's arm.

"NOOO!!" Qui-Gon screamed, his face showing his absolute horror.

As Mace Windu stared at his amputated arm in shock, the Dark Lord sprang to life, showing his weakened state had been only a ruse. He invested the powerless man with the full force of his blue lightening, and flung him out the window.

Obi-Wan acted in a flash: he reached out with his hand and took hold of Mace with the Force, pulling him back inside the room, and depositing him safely on the floor, away from Palpatine and Skywalker.

"Master Kenobi!" Sidious snarled. "I thought you were on Utapau. How kind of you to join us." He turned to Anakin and ordered, "Kill him! Kill him now!"

"No Anakin!!" Qui-Gon cried weakly, "Don't do this!"

"Shut up, old man!" Skywalker said, kicking the wounded master into his ribs, making him fall on the floor.

Then the young man, his eyes now yellow and red rimmed, called Mace Windu's discarded lightsabre to his hand and used it to attack Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan stepped back, avoiding a blow meant to cut him vertically and urged, "Don't do this, Anakin. I'm not the enemy—Palpatine is! Help me to defeat him…it's not too late, you

can still save yourself…"

Anakin paid no mind to him and slashed at him again. Obi-Wan parried the attack and tried another time.

"Think of Qui-Gon, Anakin! He loves you as a father…and what about your wife? Do you think she will approve of your actions?"

"Leave her out of this!" Anakin roared.

"She loves you Anakin! Have you stopped to think what your turning would do to her?"

"I'm thinking of her," Anakin growled. "I'm doing this for her! All of this is for her!"

"But did you ask her if she wanted it?" Obi-Wan hissed, deflecting another hard blow.

"Leave her out of this! I know what it is best for her!"

A ferocious battle followed, because the Dark side had powered Skywalker's abilities. Obi-Wan, who had been only on the defensive in the beginning, became more aggressive. The two opponents went back and forth around the room, attacking and retreating, leaping and jumping, pivoting and sidestepping as the two blades clashed with incredible speed and Palpatine laughed maniacally.

The Dark Lord's laugh, however, ended suddenly when Obi-Wan took advantage of one of Anakin's impulsive moves to break through his guard and plunge his blade deep into the younger man's chest.

A shocked expression crossed Anakin's face for a second, then he slumped to the ground without life.

Obi-Wan watched him, eyes full of regret, before his gaze hardened as he faced Palpatine.

"You are under arrest, Chancellor. Or should I call you Darth Sidious?"

Palpatine was staring at Skywalker's body, looking more stunned than angered.

"How is it possible that as weak a Jedi as you, a Jedi that even his master rejected could kill the Chosen One?"

"Because," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, "you were mistaken, Lord Sidious. I'm the Chosen One." Speaking so the Jedi master lowered all the shields he had used to conceal his Force presence, and finally revealed himself to his enemy.

A gasp was heard in the room, and Obi-Wan looked at Qui-Gon, smiling sadly. He was sorry the older man's convictions had been so painfully shattered, but he had no time to linger on those thoughts, because Palpatine invested him with his blue bolts of dark energy.

"Chosen One or not, you will die all the same, Kenobi!" he snarled.

"I don't think so," Obi-Wan replied, raising his lightsabre and angling it so that it deflected the blue bolts against Palpatine. But the Dark Lord had learned his lesson with Mace Windu, and leapt away, landing behind the Jedi and attacking him again.

"Arghh!" Obi-Wan screamed as he was invested by a firing pain in his back.

"Die, Jedi, die!" Darth Sidious snarled as the bolts grew more powerful.

Obi-Wan turned around, and used his left hand to block the lighting bolts, harnessing their power, and then sending them back against the Sith under the form of a white ball of energy, knocking him over his desk and onto the floor in a heap.

He recovered quickly and flew through the air, heading toward the exit, but the metal hatch slid closed, narrowly missing his nose.

"Planning on going somewhere, Sidious?" Obi-Wan asked, his words laced with irony.

Palpatine's grotesque face grimaced, and he gritted his rotten teeth, collecting his powers for another attack against the Jedi master.

The energy that came forth from his hands was more powerful than before. A few stray lightening bolts instantly incinerated pieces of furniture in their path, but the true force of the attack was barrelling towards Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan calmly continued his advance, thwarting the assault with an open palm, his steps not even slightly impeded by the energy directed at him. He could sense the Sith's panic as he closed over him, but he did not relish the feeling.

Desperate, the Sith Lord increased his efforts to escape and Obi-Wan saw his eyes pose on the still opened door on the other side of the room.

The Jedi knew it led to the Chancellor Podium and, by and large, to the Senate Arena…and freedom. So he was ready when Palpatine attempted to propel himself toward the door and raised his hand, catching the Sith in a strong Force hold, as he had done with Mace before.

He put Palpatine down on the floor in front of him and grazed his neck with his lightsabre.

"You are under arrest, Chancellor," he stated calmly.

Quick as lighting, Palpatine reached out with a hand toward Obi-Wan's neck, and closed it into a fist.

The Jedi felt his windpipe constrict, not allowing him to breathe and reacted quickly: he used his left hand to Force push Palpatine back. The Sith's hold on his throat broke as he slammed against the farthest wall.

Palpatine recovered quickly and igniting his lightsabre, ran toward Obi-Wan at Force-enhanced speed. The Jedi prepared himself for the attack, but at the last moment, Palpatine leapt into the air with the intention of somersaulting over Obi-Wan and escaping the trap his office had become.

Obi-Wan had only a spilt second to decide what to do. He could not allow the Sith to escape. So he jumped up and intercepted Palpatine in mid-air. His blue lightsabre flashed as it whirled around once, before he landed on the floor on his right knee.

An instant later, two thuds echoed behind his back. He turned his head and saw the bisected body of Darth Sidious laying there, eyes still open, face contorted in an evil grimace.

He switched his lightsabre off and took a few moments to centre himself. So it had ended. The Sith were gone and the Republic and the Jedi Order were safe. The shroud of the Dark side was already vanishing as the Light returned to shine. He smiled.

Obi-Wan heard a faint sound behind him and quickly turned around, seeing both Qui-Gon and Mace standing there, supporting each other.

They all looked at Palpatine as big smiles spread on their tired faces. Obi-Wan sobered after a few seconds and murmured, "Come, we have still a lot of work to do."

The two older masters nodded and then, limping, they followed Obi-Wan out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

Obi-Wan and Dwen were sitting on the couch in their quarters, bare feet propped on a low table. Not exactly the image of the perfect Jedi, but they had just completed a tiring session in the training salle, and Obi-Wan had decided they deserved some allowances.

They were watching the final stages of Chancellor Organa's installation ceremony on the holovideo. The Alderaanian politician was telling the Senate the guidelines of his future actions as Chancellor.

"He will be a good Chancellor, don't you think, Master?" Dwen asked, looking up at Obi-Wan.

"Yes, Padawan, I'm sure he will. He is wise and truly believes in democracy. Also, he isn't afraid to ask help when it's needed."

"I've heard he has asked you to be one of his advisors."

"Who told you?" Obi-Wan replied, surprised. Bail had asked for his help only that morning, in a very private meeting.

"Master, you should know by now that nothing the Chosen One does escapes the Temple grapevine. All the eyes have been pointed on you since you defeated Sidious and your identity was revealed. People often stop me to ask me about you; they want to know how you are in private and what it feels like to be your Padawan. I suspect Master Bant and Master Garen receive similar questions too."

"Oh." Obi-Wan was stunned. He had not expected the Jedi to be so curious. "I hope all this attention is not upsetting you, Padawan."

"Not at all, Master. It doesn't bother me in the least," Dwen gave him an impudent smile.

Obi-Wan eyed him suspiciously. "Must I worry about what you are answering to those questions?"

"Absolutely not, Master! I would never say anything that might embarrass you—not even the fact you have burned down the kitchen twice since I became your Padawan," Dwen said in a conspiratorial tone.

"Padawan," Obi-Wan growled in warning.

Dwen just smiled back, totally unfazed by his Master's tone.

Obi-Wan sighed dramatically. "The whole Temple is in awe of me and yet my Padawan shows me no respect," he said in a mournful tone, but he was smiling.

"I respect you, Master, you know it. But to me you will always be the knight that helped me to pick the roya-berries. I knew from the first moment you were special. Now the whole Temple knows it, but I will always have been the first to notice it."

"You are special too, Dwen. Every being, no matter how gifted or normal it is, is special in its own, unique way."

The thoughtful silence that fell on the pair was soon interrupted by Dwen's growling stomach.

"I'm hungry, Master. Can we start dinner?"

"Of course Padawan. I don't wish for you to go around and say to every one the Chosen One let you starve…" A smirk. "Go to the kitchen and check the fridge to see if there is something you like. I will join you soon—that is, if Master Jinn finally decides to come in."

"Uh?" Dwen looked at him confused.

"My old master has been standing behind the door, pondering if he should ring the chime, for the past five minutes."

"Oh. Well, you could decide for him and open the door…"

"Padawan…"

"All right, all right, it isn't my business." Without further comments, Dwen stood up and went to the kitchen.

Obi-Wan rose to his feet too, walking to the middle of the common room and willing his old master to finally press the chime. Qui-Gon finally did, and Obi-Wan opened the door with a wave of his hand.

Qui-Gon stepped inside slowly—he had recovered well from his battle with Sidious, but it looked like he had aged ten years since that evening.

Anakin Skywalker's fall had been a terrible blow for him. He had always believed in the young man, and put all his hopes in him, even after he had resigned. Seeing Anakin turn to the Dark side in front of him had broken something in him, and Obi-Wan wondered if he would ever recover.

"Qui-Gon," he said in greeting, wishing for an encounter without formality.

"Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon was ill at ease, but the younger man did not know what he could say or do to help him to relax.

Qui-Gon looked around the room—it was the first time he had been there—and his eyes focused on the still running holovideo.

The Senate meeting was almost ended, and Padme Amidala was at Organa's side, in her new role as Vice-Chancellor. Her belly was flat, for she had given birth to two healthy children ten days before.

"She looks well, doesn't she?" Qui-Gon commented.

"Yes," Obi-Wan agreed.

"I'm very grateful the Council decided not to tell her and the public the truth about Anakin's death. This way he will be remembered as a hero, and not as a traitor and a Sith. His children will grow up being proud of their father, not ashamed."

Obi-Wan nodded, "It would have been a useless grief to add to Padme's heartbreak. Also, I believe Anakin was not a bad man—he was just misled."

"Yes, I know. I wasn't a good master for him," Qui-Gon said softly.

"That wasn't what I meant. I was referring to Palpatine's influence on him."

"And whose fault was that? Mine. I felt gratified by the attention Palpatine showed to Anakin. I thought it was good for the boy to feel special, to feel appreciated, when the Council was so critical of him—and me. I was arrogant. I was blind with him-"

"We all were. We didn't realize who Palpatine was until it was almost too late," Obi-Wan interjected, trying to stop Qui-Gon's self flagellation. All of them had played a role in Anakin's fall.

"-as I was with you." Qui-Gon continued, as if he had not heard a single word Obi-Wan had said.

"Uh?"

"You have been my Padawan for ten years and yet I never realized who you were."

"Nobody ever did until I lowered all of my shields."

"That's not true. Padawan Highspeed realized it as soon as he met you."

"How do you know?" Obi-Wan asked, surprised.

Qui-Gon smiled ruefully. "He confronted me three years ago, after Anakin left. He asked me how I could have never noticed you were so much brighter than any other Jedi, Anakin included. He was quite…displeased…by what he had heard about how I had treated you."

"Oh. I would have never expected him to do it. He's a shy child."

"But very protective of his Master."

Obi-Wan nodded, and turning to the kitchen, sent a pulse of affection toward Dwen whom, he knew, was attentively listening to the conversation.

"Back then, I attributed his words to hero-worship, but there was so much more than that." Qui-Gon looked at Obi-Wan, and the younger man could see there were tears in those too-old eyes.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan for all the pain I caused you, first when I repudiated you, then when I accused you of having been tainted by the Dark side. You saved my life, and instead of thanking you, I accused you of something so vile. I'm so ashamed, Obi-Wan. For all my life, since I read the Chosen One's prophecy as a senior padawan, I looked out for him—and yet I wasn't able to see him when the Force trusted him into my care. I was so busy searching for some mythological being, I didn't see what I had under my nose. I'm sorry, Master Kenobi. I've no right to ask for your forgiveness, but I hope that one day, you will pardon me for all the sorrow I caused you." Qui-Gon bowed his head, looking at his feet, as humbled as Obi-Wan had ever seen him before.

Obi-Wan took a step forward. "Look at me, Qui-Gon Jinn," he commanded, backing his words with some Force persuasion.

Qui-Gon raised his eyes, slowly, as if afraid of what would happen next.

"You don't have to ask for my forgiveness, because I forgave you long ago. Now you just have to learn to forgive yourself, which I'm afraid that knowing your stubbornness will take much time. In the meantime, I would be very happy if we could return to being friends. I have missed you all these years," Obi-Wan said, his voice slightly hoarse with emotion.

Qui-Gon looked straight at him, eyes very bright. "You- you really mean it?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe it…I don't deserve a second chance, Obi-Wan—but I'm too selfish to let it slip from my hands. I will be honoured to be your friend…Padawan."

The two men clasped hands as a not so muffled "YES!" could be heard from the kitchen.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon smiled at Dwen's comment, then the boy's master murmured. "We were getting ready for dinner. Would you like to eat with us?"

"Yes, thank you. I would like it very much."

"Good. Dwen! Add a place to the table, Master Jinn is dining with us!"

As the former master-padawan team began to walk toward the kitchen, Qui-Gon asked in a hushed voice, "So tell me Obi-Wan, how many times did you burn the kitchen since you've been on your own? I remember it was your speciality to leave the food on the fire as you got engrossed in doing something else…"

Obi-Wan's embarrassed answer could not be heard because Dwen's sonorous laugh covered it.

THE END

**-----------------------**

So ends this story. I wish to thank all the readers that left reviews. I really appreciated your words, and I'm so happy you enjoyed this tale. I would also like if some the lurkers out there could leave a review now that the story is complete, for I would like to establish my personal record of reviews with this work. :)

As for the rest, for those interested, I can tell you I've more stories complete -- all my works are, I never start posting before a story is complete, so you can be sure I will never leave one as a WIP-- some ready to be posted, some still with my betareader.

The 'menu' for 2009 will include:

- **Meant to be** -- a gen + tiny bit of romance Obi-Wan/Asajj Ventress ROTS AU;

- **Prisoner** -- an Obi-Wan/Anakin slash story;

- **The Jedi And The King** -- a romantic het story, Obi-Wan/OFC;

-** Revenge Of A Sith** -- gen + some romance. Obi-Wan as the Sith Lord. Padme Amidala/Obi-Wan/Asajj Ventress;

- **The Personal Companion** -- an Obi-Wan/Anakin slash story. Might be the first to be posted, for it is my Christmas gift to a dear friend;

- **This Is Your Life, Asajj Ventress** -- while told by Asajj's POV, Obi-Wan plays a VERY prominent role in it. This is my longest story so far and I consider it one of my best works ever. I hope you will like it as much as I do!

- **? **-- I hope my muse will visit me again with new ideas...and you are welcome to PM if there is some kind of Obi-Wan centric story you would like to read. I can't guarantee I will write it, but if the idea is stimulating for my muse...well, maybe a good story will result from it!

Stay tuned!

Buon Natale e Felice anno Nuovo (Merry Christmas and Happy New Year) to all!!!


End file.
